Definitely Mine
by Nadeshiko Hime-chan
Summary: "Mulai detik ini akulah pangeranmu, dan kau adalah milikku." Berawal dari pertemuannya dengan seorang pria bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Mimpi-mimpi aneh pun selalu menghantui Haruno Sakura. Siapakah Uchiha Sasuke sebenarnya? SasuSaku. AU. Romance/Supernatural/Fantasy. Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Halo!

Sebenarnya aku sudah lama sekali bergabung disini. Tapi baru sempat aktif kembali. Dan ini adalah salah satu fic persembahanku. Jujur aku masih belum terbiasa menulis. Jadi mohon bantuannya ya, teman-teman ^^

Mind to RnR?

Enjoy!

.

.

.

Sebuah ruangan nan megah yang bernuansa _gothic_, dimana terdapat seorang pria yang sedang berdiri di depan sebuah altar. Menanti sang putri yang sedang menuju ke arahnya. Terus berjalan dengan tudung kepala yang menutupi wajahnya, sang putri menundukkan kepalanya. Tudung kepala yang juga bernuansa _gothic_ tersebut menjuntai ke lantai dan terseret bersamaan dengan langkah maju sang putri. Kemudian, sang putri pun menaiki undakan tangga dan disambut oleh uluran tangan sang pria. Sang putri segera mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyambut uluran tangan sang pria yang akan menjadi pemiliknya.

Berdiri berhadapan, sang pria pun meraih tangan kiri sang putri. Dengan tenang, sang pria mulai memasangkan sebuah cincin yang berhiaskan permata _ruby_ di jari manis sang putri. "Mulai detik ini, akulah pangeranmu. Dan kau adalah milikku," kalimat tersebut terucap dari kedua bibir sang pria yang kini telah resmi menjadi pemilik bagi sang putri.

.

.

.

oOo

**_Naruto Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_Definitely Mine_**

**_Nadeshiko Hime-chan_**

_Rated : T_

_Pairing : SasuSaku_

_AU, Typo(s), OOC, etc._

Romance/Fantasy/Supernatural

oOo

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 1**

Terlihat seorang gadis cantik berambut merah muda sedang duduk sambil membaca sebuah novel yang ditemani oleh secangkir _ocha_ panas. Sesekali ia menyeruput _ocha_ panasnya yang kini telah menjadi hangat. Gadis tersebut bernama Sakura Haruno, seorang mahasiswi jurusan kedokteran di _Konoha University_. Ia sangat menyukai novel fantasi dan juga sangat suka untuk mengoleksinya. Salah satunya adalah novel yang sekarang ini sedang dibacanya.

Sedang asyiknya membaca, tiba-tiba terdengar alunan musik yang berasal dari ponselnya. Menandakan bahwa ada panggilan masuk. Setelah menandai bagian yang sudah ia baca pada novelnya, Sakura bergegas menyentuh kata '_answer_' pada layar ponselnya.

"_Moshi-moshi_," ucap Sakura setelah menerima panggilan tersebut.

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara dari seberang sana yang menjawab salam Sakura.

"Ada perlu apa, Ino?" tanya Sakura kepada sahabat terdekatnya yang juga kuliah di _Konoha University_ dan mengambil jurusan yang sama dengannya.

"_Ha'i ha'i_. Aku akan segera ke sana," setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Sakura memutuskan sambungan telpon dan berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Bergegas untuk menuju rumah sahabatnya yang memang dekat dengan rumahnya.

Sakura membuka lemari pakaian yang terletak di sudut kamarnya. Mengganti _hotpants_ yang sedang ia kenakan dengan celana _jeans_ panjang. Kemudian ia mengambil jaket merah muda favoritnya dan keluar kamar. Tak lupa membawa ponsel kesayangannya.

Sakura menuruni tangga rumahnya dengan cepat. Sebelum meninggalkan rumah, ia mematikan lampu ruangan bawah rumahnya. Setelahnya ia segera keluar rumah dan menguncinya.

Malam yang dingin membuat Sakura mengeratkan jaketnya. Dalam perjalanan, ia selalu merutuki Ino yang seenak jidat menyuruhnya datang ke rumahnya. Walaupun rumah Ino hanya beberapa blok dari rumahnya, tetap saja berjalan di malam yang dingin ini bukanlah sesuatu yang baik. Apalagi jika sendirian seperti yang dialami Sakura saat ini.

.

.

.

.

"Hei Ino, dimana Sakura-_chan_? Sudah lewat sepuluh menit tapi belum datang juga," celetuk seorang pria berambut kuning jabrik dengan iris _sapphire_ kepada si empunya rumah yang tak lain adalah Ino Yamanaka. Di sebelahnya ada seorang pria berambut hitam mencuat dengan iris _onyx_ yang sangat menawan bagi siapa pun yang melihatnya.

"Cerewet kau Naruto! Sebentar lagi juga datang. Apa kau tidak bisa tenang seperti Sasuke?" balas Ino sebal. Yang dimarahi pun hanya cengengesan saja.

Ting tong...

"Nah itu pasti Sakura. Aku membuka pintu dulu," ucap Ino sambil menuju pintu rumahnya.

Dengan cepat Ino membuka pintu dan tampaklah Sakura yang meperlihatkan ekspresi sebalnya pada sang sahabat tercinta.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga!" ucap Ino senang sambil memeluk Sakura.

"Sebenarnya kenapa kau memanggilku malam-malam begini?" tanya Sakura sambil menekankan kata malam – malam.

"Kau tahu 'kan kalau kita jarang berkumpul bersama sejak lulus SMA? Kebetulan aku mengadakan acara kecil-kecilan untuk berkumpul bersama," jawab Ino dengan santai.

"Tapi kenapa mendadak sekali?"

"Sudahlah. Ayo cepat masuk," Ino menggandeng tangan Sakura dan menuju ruang tengah.

Di ruangan tengah Sakura melihat Naruto beserta cengiran khasnya yang langsung meyapanya. Namun seseorang tak dikenal yang berada di sebelah Naruto membuatnya bertanya-bertanya.

"Oh ya, Sakura-_chan_ perkenalkan. Ini temanku Uchiha Sasuke, sebelumnya dia tinggal di Amerika dan baru pindah ke sini awal tahun ini. Sasuke perkenalkan, dia Sakura-_chan_," ucap Naruto memperkenalkan keduanya. Keduanya pun berjabat tangan.

"Aku Haruno Sakura, salam kenal Uchiha-_san_."

"Hn. Sasuke saja," balas Sasuke kalem.

"Ku harap kalian bisa akur ya hehehe," ucap Naruto sambil menampakan cengiran khasnya.

"Oh ya, Sasuke kuliah di _Konoha University_ juga 'kan?" tanya Ino sang tuan rumah.

"Hn."

Mereka pun terlibat percakapan ringan sampai bel pintu si tuan rumah berbunyi kembali. Terpaksa mereka menyudahi percakapan dan membiarkan sang tuan rumah membuka pintu. Ketiga manusia yang berada dalam satu ruangan itu pun hanya menunggu sang tuan rumah beserta tamunya dalam keheningan. Biasanya Naruto menjadi satu – satunya yang tidak bisa diam, namun kali ini pria beriris _sapphire_ tersebut lebih memilih untuk berkutat dengan ponselnya. Situasi ini membuat Sakura canggung, karena ia belum begitu mengenal Sasuke.

"Hei semua, lama tak jumpa," sapa pemuda berkulit putih pucat yang baru saja tiba diikuti dengan sang tuan rumah di belakangnya.

"Ooh Sai! Lama tak jumpa juga. Bagaimana kabarmu?" sambut Naruto dengan semangat.

Kedatangan Sai telah merubah situasi canggung yang dirasakan Sakura beberapa menit lalu. Naruto kembali heboh dan memperkenalkan Sasuke kepada pemuda berkulit putih pucat tersebut. Ino pun ikut menghebohkan suasana dengan bercengkrama dan sedikit bercanda bersama semua manusia yang berada di ruangan tengah rumahnya. Di sela-sela perbincangan tersebut, Sakura seringkali mendapati Sasuke memperhatikannya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Namun gadis bersurai merah muda tersebut memilih untuk tidak ambil pusing dengan hal itu.

Tak terasa pertemuan kecil tersebut sudah lebih dari satu setengah jam. Rasanya sudah waktunya untuk kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Keempat manusia termasuk Sakura berpamitan kepada Ino si tuan rumah.

"Kapan-kapan kita berkumpul lagi ya. Sampai jumpa," ucap Ino sebagai kalimat perpisahan mereka.

"Ya. Sampai jumpa."

.

.

.

"Oh ya, Sasuke. Rumah Sakura-_chan_ satu arah denganmu. Kau sekalian antar Sakura-_chan_ ya," ucap Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Eh jadi Sasuke tinggal di perumahan ini juga?"

"Hn," jawab si pemuda beriris _onyx_ tersebut.

Err... Pemuda yang irit bicara sekali. Pikir Sakura. Pasti akan sangat terasa canggung ketika mereka harus berjalan berduaan saja. Sama seperti saat di rumah Ino tadi.

"Yasudah aku duluan ya. Sasuke, titip Sakura-_chan_, _bye-bye_!" suara Naruto menyadarkan Sakura dari pikirannya tentang berduaan bersama Sasuke.

"_Aa_."

Sakura yang telah tersadar dari pikirannya pun merespon salam Naruto dan melambaikan tangan. "Hati-hati, Naruto!"

Hening. Situasi yang canggung pun dimulai. Jujur, Sakura sangat membenci situasi seperti ini. Berduaan bersama seorang pria yang bahkan belum dikenalnya selama dua puluh empat jam. Dan lagi, pria tersebut sangat irit bicara. Ya. Sakura akui Sasuke sangat tampan, bahkan termasuk dalam kategori pria idamannya. Namun kalau terasa canggung seperti ini tetap saja.

Baiklah, aku akan mencoba mencairkan suasana. Pikir Sakura. "Err...anu..." Belum sempat melanjutkan bicara, suara _baritone_ Sasuke terdengar.

"Mari kita pulang."

"Ah... I-iya," respon Sakura kikuk. Baru saja ia ingin mencoba mencairkan suasana, tapi Sasuke membuat upayanya itu sia-sia. Sakura pun mengikuti Sasuke yang sudah berjalan beberapa langkah lebih dulu.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Hanya suara langkah kaki mereka yang terdengar tanpa ada seorang pun yang memulai pembicaraan. Padahal posisi mereka saat ini adalah bersebelahan. Tibanya di sebuah persimpangan Sakura merasakan langkah Sasuke terhenti. Refleks Sakura ikut menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ada apa, anu...Sasuke?"

"Dimana rumahmu?"

"Ah iya, rumahku masih lurus, persimpangan berikutnya baru belok kiri."

"Hn."

Sasuke kembali melangkah lalu diikuti Sakura. "Rumahku dari persimpangan tadi belok kanan. Tapi aku akan mengantarmu dulu." Ah, akhirnya Sakura bisa mendengar Sasuke melontarkan kalimat yang agak panjang.

"Tidak usah repot-repot, Sasuke. Dari sini aku bisa sendiri," ucap Sakura tak enak hati.

Namun Sasuke merespon dengan cepat, "Tak apa-apa. Seorang gadis tidak baik berjalan sendirian malam-malam." Biarpun irit bicara dan terkesan arogan, Sasuke tetaplah seorang pria yang _gentle_.

Akhirnya mereka telah sampai di depan rumah Sakura. "Sudah sampai. _Arigatou ne,_Sasuke." Sakura berterimakasih kepada Sasuke dengan senyuman yang entah mengapa membuat perasaan Sasuke bergejolak. "Apa kau tidak ingin mampir sebentar?"

"Tidak. Lagipula ini sudah malam."

"Ah iya. Benar juga hehe. Kalau begitu, hati-hati ya di jalan. Sampai bertemu lagi," entah mengapa Sakura merasa ia akan bertemu lagi dengan Sasuke.

"_Aa_."

Baik Sasuke dan Sakura masih tetap bergeming. Sampai-sampai Sasuke kembali membuka suara. "Kau tidak masuk?" dengan tatapan datarnya.

"A-ah iya, aku akan masuk," respon Sakura sedikit salah tingkah. Padahal ia berniat untuk menunggu Sasuke sampai meninggalkan tempat itu. Namun ia tak menyangka, ternyata Sasuke pun menunggunya sampai masuk ke dalam rumah. Sakura pun membuka pintu rumahnya lalu melambai ke arah Sasuke sebagai tanda berpisah.

Setelah menutup pintu, Sakura menyandarkan dirinya pada pintu sejenak. Ada sedikit rona merah di wajahnya. Sasuke, seorang pria irit bicara yang baru saja ia kenal beberapa saat lalu telah membuat hatinya berdebar. Sungguh pesona Uchiha.

.

.

.

.

Sakura berjalan melewati lorong fakultas kedokteran. Hari ini ia mengenakan setelan simpel yang dibalut dengan jas putih khas yang menandakan bahwa ia adalah mahasiswi kedokteran. Tak lupa dengan _sneakers_ putihnya yang selalu membuatnya nyaman. Surai panjangnya ia ikat dengan gaya _ponytail_ karena hari ini adalah jadwal praktek.

"Hei, Sakura! _Ohayou_!" terdengar teriakan sahabat pirangnya yang tak lain adalah Ino.

"_Ohayou_, Ino." Jawabnya singkat.

"_Ne_, Sakura. Kau berhutang cerita padaku, hmm?"

"Cerita apa maksudmu?" mendengar respon Sakura, Ino terkekeh pelan. "Kudengar setelah acara di rumahku, kau diantar pulang oleh Sasuke, hmm?" lanjut Ino dengan tawa dan ekspresi jahil.

Pasti Naruto. Pikir Sakura. Tidak salah sagi. Sangat tidak mungkin bila Ino mengetahuinya dari Sasuke yang notabene sangat irit bicara. Sekarang merasa mengenal Sasuke, hmm Sakura?

"Itu hanya kebetulan, karena rumahnya Sasuke searah dengan rumahku," jelas Sakura. Jujur. Walaupun hanya kebetulan, Sakura merasa senang dan berharap bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke lagi. Oh, tidak. Pikiran macam apa itu Sakura. Mulai jatuh cinta, hmm?

"Oh ya? Oh begitu, _ii na..." _ledek Ino. Sakura pun merespon seadanya dan mengajak sahabatnya itu untuk masuk ke laboratorium karena praktek akan segera dimulai.

.

.

.

.

"Huuaaah... Akhirnya kelas praktek selesai juga," ucap Sakura sembari meregangkan kedua tangannya ke atas. Sambil merapikan isi tasnya gadis bersurai merah muda itu berkata,"Ino, aku ingin pergi ke perputakaan. Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku ada janji dengan Sai."

"Akhir-akhir ini kalian jadi dekat ya, hmm?" kali ini giliran Sakura yang menggodanya jahil.

"Oh ayolah Sakura. Sekarang ini adalah masa-masa dimana kau butuh seorang pendamping, benar begitu?" respon Ino. Kemudian sahabat pirangnya itu mengambil sebuah cermin dan melakukan _touch up _agar _make-up_nya tetap terkesan _flawless_.

Sakura hanya melihat sahabatnya yang sedang sibuk membenahkan diri itu sebentar lalu berkata, "Baiklah. _Bye._ Sampaikan salamku untuk Sai."

"_Okay. Bye!"_

Sakura berjalan menelusuri lorong fakultas kedokteran. Lalu ia melewati taman sambil menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa dirinya, membuat _ponytail_nya bergoyang ke sana kemari. Ia sangat menyukai suasana ini. Suasana sore hari yang sungguh menenangkan baginya. Ia memutuskan duduk sebentar di sebuah bangku yang berada tepat di bawah pohon. Sambil memejamkan matanya, gadis yang identik dengan warna merah muda tersebut kembali menikmati hembusan angin. Sekelebat ia merasakan seperti ada yang memperhatikannya. Segera ia membuka mata hijau _emerald_nya, namun tak ada siapa-siapa disana kecuali dirinya.

"Mungkin... hanya perasaanku saja."

Sakura beranjak dari bangku taman yang sebelumnya ia duduki dan kembali berjalan menuju tempat tujuan awalnya, yaitu perpustakaan. Tak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi, ketika ia duduk di bangku taman tersebut memang benar-benar ada yang memperhatikannya. Ketika Sakura sudah berjalan beberapa meter dari taman itu, sang tersangka pun menampakkan diri dari balik pohon. Menampilkan sepasang iris _onyx_ yang sekelam malam. Ya. Orang itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

Tik.

Tok.

Tik.

Tok.

Sunyi. Itulah satu kata yang dapat menggambarkan sebuah ruang baca yang dipenuhi oleh buku-buku. Hanya suara jam dinding yang terus menggema dalam ruangan seluas itu. Sakura masih asyik membaca novel fantasi yang menjadi favoritnya. Srek. Entah sudah berapa kali ia telah membalik lembaran novel yang sedang dibacanya. Sampai akhirnya ia mencapai lembaran terakhir. Ditutuplah novel tersebut pertanda bahwa ia sudah selesai membacanya.

"Hmm... waktunya pulang," bisiknya pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia bangkit dari tempat duduk dan berniat mengembalikan novel yang telah dibacanya itu pada raknya. Sambil berjalan membawa novel, tiba-tiba ponsel Sakura bergetar. Sambil tetap berjalan, ia membuka kunci layar ponselnya mengecek pesan yang baru saja masuk. Jadi posisi saat ini adalah Sakura berjalan sambil menatap layar ponselnya tanpa menatap ke depan. Gadis merah muda tersebut tak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang sedang berdiri di depannya dengan tubuh yang menghadap ke samping sehingga—

Bruk.

—Sakura menabrak orang tersebut.

"Ah! _Sumimasen_..." ucap gadis berambut gulali itu sambil membungkuk meminta maaf.

"Hn."

Eh. Suara dan gumaman yang khas ini. Sakura langsung mendongakan kepalanya dan, "Sa-Sasuke?" raut wajahnya nampak sedikit terkejut. "Maaf..." ucap Sakura sekali lagi. Walaupun sedikit memalukan, tapi ia merasa senang bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke sampai-sampai merasakan perutnya seperti tergelitik oleh sesuatu.

"Tak apa-apa. Kau sudah mengatakan itu tadi."

"Ah iya haha," ucap Sakura sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Entah mengapa jika berhadapan dengan pria yang irit bicara ini, Sakura merasa kikuk dan salah tingkah.

"Senang bertemu lagi denganmu, Sasuke-_kun_." _Ara_. Sekarang dengan seenak jidat Sakura menambahkan _suffix_ '_-kun'_ pada nama Sasuke. Tetapi dilihat dari wajah datar sang empunya nama, sepertinya ia tidak keberatan.

"_Aa_." Masih irit bicara. Pikir Sakura.

"Kau tidak pulang?" suara _baritone_ itu terdengar lagi.

"Iya. Baru saja aku kan pulang hehe. Bagaimana dengan Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Aku juga akan pulang."

Sakura pun merespon cepat, "Bagaimana kalau kita pulang bersama?" Loh. Sakura merutuki dirinya sendiri yang melontarkan ajakan tersebut tanpa pikir panjang. Bodohnya kau, Sakura! Pikirnya.

"Boleh," satu kata dari pria bermanik hitam itu yang membuat seorang Haruno Sakura kegirangan dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

Sama seperti saat pertama kali mereka pulang bersama. Malam hari dan hening. Sesekali Sakura melontarkan pertanyaan kepada Sasuke untuk memecah suasana, yang tentu saja dijawab singkat oleh si pemilik iris _onyx_ tersebut. Keheningan kembali tercipta, namun Sakura merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh. Ia bisa merasakan kalau pria di sebelahnya itu menatapnya, memperhatikannya dalam diam. Sakura yang peka, menjadi salah tingkah. Bayangkan saja! Ditatap seperti itu oleh seorang pria yang tampan, apa kau tidak akan salah tingkah?

_Err_...apa ada yang aneh pada wajahku? Pikirnya. Sedikit rona merah pun menghiasi wajah cantiknya yang membuatnya menjadi terlihat imut. Karena sudah tak tahan, Sakura pun melirik ke arah Sasuke dan memang benar. Ia medapati Sasuke tengah menatapnya dengan _stoic_ _face_nya. Gadis bersurai merah muda itu pun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, "_N-ne_, Sasuke-_kun_. A-apa ada yang aneh di wajahku?"

"Tidak," jawab pria itu singkat dan datar.

"La-lalu kenapa kau memperhatikanku seperti itu?" ucap Sakura dengan wajahnya yang masih memerah dan malu-malu.

"Hn. Hanya ingin."

Apa? Apa Sakura tidak salah dengar? Ia tidak tahu harus merasa senang atau _err_... sedikit takut mungkin?

"Aha-ahahahaha...oh begitu," Sakura tertawa hambar.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. "Sudah sampai."

"Eh..." Sakura menatap Sasuke bingung.

"Rumahmu," ujar Sasuke memperjelas.

"Ah-oh iya hehehe. _Ano_... Terima kasih, Sasuke-_kun_." Sumpah. Sakura merasa dirinya adalah gadis kikuk sedunia jika berhadapan dengan si pria yang irit bicara namun misterius itu.

"Hati-hati, Sasuke-_kun_. Sampai jumpa," ucapnya sembari melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sasuke.

"_Aa._"

Sasuke membalas lambaian tangan Sakura sambil menunggu gadis itu masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Kemudian ia tersenyum tipis. Sekejap. Sakura dapat melihat senyuman itu dan wajahnya pun kembali memerah. Ia tak menyadari bahwa pertemuan keduanya dengan Sasuke adalah awal dari segalanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Terlihat Sakura yang sedang terlelap. Namun, tubuhnya banjir akan peluh seakan ia sedang mengalami mimpi buruk.

"Nggh..."

Dalam mimpinya, Sakura melihat dirinya. Ia melihat dirinya sendiri berbalut pakaian pengantin dengan tudung kepala bernuansa _gothic. _Berjalan menuju altar yang sudah terdapat seorang pria yang mengenakan _tuxedo _yang juga bernuansa _gothic. _Semacam seperti ritual pernikahan. Ia melihat dirinya semakin mendekat kepada pria itu. Kemudian ia mendengar sang pria berkata.

"Kemarilah... Sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi milikku."

**To Be Continued**

**Author's Place:**

Akhirnya selesai satu chapter :D

Akhir kata, boleh minta reviewnya? Aku akan sangat berterima kasih kalau teman-teman berniat untuk membaca dan mereview ^^

See you on the next chapter ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Hai, aku sudah update chapter 2. Sebelumnya terima kasih banyak untuk yang sudah mereview, follow dan bahkan memfavoritkan fanfic ini ^^

Selamat membaca^^

Enjoy!

.

.

.

* * *

oOo

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Definitely Mine**_

_**© Nadeshiko Hime-chan**_

_Rated : T_

_Pairing : SasuSaku_

_AU, Typo(s), OOC, etc._

_Romance/Supernatural/Fantasy_

oOo

* * *

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 2**

Sakura sedang duduk termenung di depan meja makan. Di atas meja makan itu terdapat sepiring _omelette _yang sejak tadi dibuatnya untuk sarapan. Entah sudah berapa menit gadis bersurai merah muda itu termenung sehingga _omelette_nya sudah tak hangat lagi.

'_Kemarilah... sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi milikku.'_

Kalimat yang berasal dari mimpinya semalam masih terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Seakan ia benar-benar mendengarnya secara langsung, bukan dari mimpinya. Entah mengapa hal itu sangat mengganggunya. Lamunan Sakura buyar ketika ponsel yang diletakkan di sebelah menu sarapannya berdering menandakan pesan masuk.

_From: Ino Pig_

_Ohayou, Forehead. Kuharap kau tak lupa akan janjimu untuk menemaniku belanja. Kutunggu jam 10 di depan rumahku ya. See ya!_

Ah, benar juga. Hari ini hari Minggu dan ia berjanji untuk menemani sahabat pirangnya belanja bulanan yang rutin dilakukan oleh para wanita penggila _fashion_. Setelah membalas pesan dari Ino, ia melihat jam pada layar ponselnya yang menunjukkan kalau sekarang pukul sembilan lebih dua puluh lima menit. Kemudian dengan cepat ia melahap _omelette_nya, membereskan piring bekas sarapannya dan bergegas menuju kediaman sahabat pirangnya itu.

.

.

.

Ketika tiba di tempat janjian mereka —lebih tepatnya tempat bertemu yang diputuskan sepihak oleh si gadis Yamanaka, Sakura sudah mendapatkan sahabat pirangnya itu lengkap dengan _full face make-up_nya berdiri di depan rumah sambil berkutat dengan ponselnya yang beberapa detik kemudian menoleh karena menyadari kehadirannya. Gadis yang memiliki sepasang mata _aquamarine _itu pun memasukan ponselnya asal ke dalam tas jinjing birunya sebelum menyapa Sakura.

"Hai, pagi _Forehead."_

"Pagi, _Pig_," balas Sakura dengan raut wajah yang datar dan kosong.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja? Sepertinya kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu," ucap Ino sambil memperhatikan raut wajah sahabat merah mudanya itu. Sakura sedikit tersentak sebelum raut wajahnya kembali seperti biasanya.

"Ah, tidak _Pig_. Bukan apa-apa."

"_Hontou?_" pandangan Ino masih menyelidik.

"Iya, sungguh."

Sambil mendesah pelan, si gadis pirang itu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Hei, kau pikir kita baru saja kenal, eh? Ayolah, Sakura. Aku tahu kau berbohong."

Berbohong di depan sahabat pirangnya itu memang suatu hal yang sia-sia. Ino bisa dengan mudah mengetahui kalau ia sedang berbohong, seperti saat ini. Sakura merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tidak pandai menutupi ekspresi wajahnya. Hmm mungkin memang dirinya yang mudah sekali terbaca, eh? Entahlah. Sebelum Ino menginterogasinya lebih jauh, ia membuka suara untuk mengajak sahabatnya itu ke tempat tujuan mereka hari ini. Sengaja untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan sebelumnya.

"_Pig, _lebih baik kita berangkat sekarang. Kau tidak melupakan tujuanmu hari ini 'kan?"

"_Okay_, Sakura. Tapi ingat nanti harus cerita padaku, _lho_." Setelah mengatakan itu, Ino memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju garasi mobil yang terletak di samping rumahnya. Sakura yang mendengar respon sahabatnya itu hanya meringis dan mengikuti Ino dari belakang. Andai saja gadis bermarga Yamanaka itu tahu kalau apa yang sedang mengganggu pikirannya tidak begitu penting. Namun, mengapa hal itu sangat mengganggumu, Sakura?

.

.

.

Setibanya di pusat perbelanjaan, dua sahabat yang sudah seperti saudara kandung itu langsung menuju sebuah toko busana yang terlihat menarik —lebih tepatnya menarik bagi si gadis berambut pirang. "Oh tidak! Sakura, lihat! Mereka mengeluarkan busana model terbaru lagi!" Ino berseru kegirangan pada Sakura yang berada di sebelahnya. Sakura yang tidak begitu tertarik dengan _fashion_ hanya merespon sekenanya saja, lalu berjalan mengikuti sahabatnya yang sudah terlebih dahulu masuk ke dalam toko yang dimaksud.

"Aduh, kalau begini rasanya aku ingin membeli semuanya saja," ucap Ino sambil melihat-lihat busana yang terpajang di toko tersebut, sesekali mencocokannya di depan tubuhnya untuk menerka apakah busana tersebut pantas dipakai olehnya.

Sakura yang mendengar ucapan sahabat penggila _fashion_-nya itu pun memutar bola matanya, "Sekalian saja kau beli tokonya, _Pig_." Sahabatnya yang bermarga Yamanaka itu hanya terkekeh pelan menanggapi gurauannya. Karena tidak ada hal yang dilakukan selain menemani sahabatnya itu, mau tidak mau Sakura juga ikut melihat-lihat busana yang ada di toko tersebut.

"Hei, Sakura," mendengar namanya dipanggil, Sakura segera menoleh pada si gadis Yamanaka yang sedari tadi sibuk memilih busana. Ia melihat Ino menenteng dua _mini dress_ yang berbeda model namun berwarna sama, kemudian gadis pirang itu lanjut berkata, "Menurutmu mana yang lebih cocok untukku? Yang kanan atau yang kiri?"

"Hmm..." Sakura berpikir sejenak kemudian berkata, "Menurutku kau lebih cocok yang kanan."

Ino menyeringai puas. "Walaupun tidak begitu tertarik dengan _fashion_ kuakui seleramu sangat bagus, Sakura," gadis bersurai pirang itu mengembalikan salah satu _mini dress _yang tidak jadi dipilihnya ke tempat semula. "Inilah mengapa aku senang belanja bersamamu," tambahnya lagi dengan senyum terkembang.

"Ya, benar. Aku yang kesulitan harus menemanimu setiap bulan," ucap Sakura setengah bercanda.

"Ahaha jangan berkata seperti itu, _Forehead_. Kuharap suatu saat kau juga akan jatuh cinta pada _fashion_," setelah mengatakan itu, si gadis Yamanaka pergi berjalan menuju kasir.

Hmm... Jika kecintaan sahabat pirangnya itu adalah _fashion, _maka kecintaan Sakura adalah novel-novel fantasi, tentu saja. Sambil menunggu Ino, gadis bersurai merah muda itu melanjutkan aktivitas sebelumnya, yaitu melihat-lihat busana yang tersedia tanpa berniat untuk membeli. Tidak seperti sahabatnya, Sakura hanya akan membeli pakaian jika memang ia sangat membutuhkannya.

Di sisi lain, masih dalam gedung yang sama, dua orang pria yang memiliki perbedaan sangat kontras berjalan berdampingan. Salah satunya yang berkulit _tan _dan memiliki surai kuning jabrik menyilangan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala sambil sesekali melihat keadaan sekelilingnya yang ramai. Lalu sedetik kemudian ia membuka suara pada pria yang berjalan di sebelahnya, "Oi, _Teme_. Tidak biasanya kau memintaku menemanimu ke tempat ramai seperti ini."

"Hn."

Urat yang membentuk perempatan muncul di sudut dahi si pria yang berkulit _tan_ itu. "Hei, Sasuke! Kau ini! Aku sampai bersedia merubah jadwal kencanku dengan Hinata-_chan _untuk menemanimu, tahu! Apa _sih_ yang ingin kau cari disini?" ucap Naruto kesal setelah mendapatkan respon andalan teman super irit bicaranya itu yang entah mengapa menyebalkan baginya. Ia sudah membatalkan jadwal kencannya hari ini demi menemani pria beriris _onyx _tersebut, namun ketika ia mengajak bicara si empunya _onyx_ di sebelahnya ini malah meresponnya dengan gumaman khasnya yang tidak jelas artinya.

"Aku hanya ingin mencari buku referensi untuk tugas kuliahku," akhirnya Sasuke merespon pertanyaan Naruto dengan benar.

Naruto mendengus tanpa menghilangkan raut wajah kesalnya. "Harusnya kau bilang dari tadi, Sasuke," raut wajah Naruto kembali normal. "Ya sudah. Ayo kita cari toko buku," ujarnya lagi sambil mengedarkan pandangannya berharap tidak jauh dari tempatnya dan Sasuke berdiri ada toko buku. Namun bukannya menemukan toko buku, pria beriris _sapphire _itu malah melihat dua orang gadis yang sangat dikenalnya sedang berdiri di depan sebuah toko. Yang berambut pirang tampak menenteng sebuah _paper bag_ yang sudah pasti isinya adalah barang belanjaan yang baru saja dibeli. Sedangkan yang berambut merah muda sedang mengutak-atik ponselnya.

"Bukankah itu Ino dan Sakura-_chan_?" setelah mengucapkan itu, Naruto berjalan menuju tempat dimana kedua gadis itu berdiri meninggalkan Sasuke yang terdiam di belakang. Tanpa ada yang menyadari, sekilas pria yang mempunyai manik sekelam malam itu menyunggingkan sebuah seyuman —tidak, lebih tepatnya seringai tipis lalu berjalan menyusul Naruto.

"Dari siapa _sih_? Oh... Apakah sekarang kau sudah punya kekasih?" Ino menggoda sahabat merah mudanya itu begitu ia melihat Sakura yang tampaknya sedang mengetik untuk membalas pesan entah dari siapa. Sakura langsung mendelik tajam pada sahabatnya itu.

"Bukan. Ini dari ibuku. Lagipula sejak kapan aku punya keka—" belum sempat gadis bersurai merah muda itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, terdengar suara cempreng seorang pria yang menyapa mereka berdua.

"Oi Ino! Sakura-_chan_!" Naruto menghampiri mereka sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Eh? Naruto?" Sakura dan Ino sama-sama menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati pria bersurai kuning itu berdiri di hadapan mereka dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Wah kalian sedang belanja ya?"

"Aku hanya menemani Ino saja. Kau sedang apa disini, Naruto?"

"Aku sedang menemani Sasuke untuk mencari sesuatu," jawab pria yang khas dengan cengirannya itu. Tidak lama setelah Naruto mengucapkan kalimat itu, pria yang dimaksud muncul dan kini berdiri tepat di sebelah si pria yang memiliki sepasang mata sebiru lautan itu. Tanpa mengeluarkan suara, Sasuke melambaikan satu tangannya bermaksud untuk menyapa kedua gadis di hadapannya.

"Wah Sasuke! _Konnichiwa_," Ino segera menyapa balik si pria yang terkenal dengan keiritannya dalam bicara itu.

"Hn."

Arah pandangan Sasuke segera tertuju pada seorang gadis bersurai merah muda yang juga ada di hadapannya. Sakura yang sedari tadi hanya diam segera membuka suara untuk menyapa balik pria itu.

"_Konnichwa_, Sasuke-_kun_," senyuman menghiasi wajah Sakura saat gadis musim semi itu mengucapkan kalimatnya.

"_Aa_."

Sasuke masih belum mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sakura yang menyebabkan mereka harus beradu pandang dalam diam, sementara Ino terlibat percakapan ringan dengan Naruto. Karena tak kuat memandang manik sekelam malam milik Sasuke, gadis bersurai merah muda itu mencoba mengalihkan manik hijau _emerald_nya dengan cara sedikit melirik ke samping. Mungkin aksinya itu terlihat seperti seseorang yang sedang salah tingkah. Dan memang benar, ia sedang salah tingkah saat ini.

Sahabat pirangnya masih asyik berbincang dengan si pria berambut kuning. Sementara Sakura mati-matian bertahan dari situasi canggung antara dirinya dengan Sasuke. Mereka sama-sama tak ada yang membuka suara sedikit pun. Namun masih seperti sebelumnya, pria beriris _onyx_ itu terus memandangi Sakura yang sudah salah tingkah dengan wajah datarnya. Karena tidak tahan, Sakura segera menatap dan menggeser-geser layar ponselnya yang sedari tadi ia pegang, mengecek apakah ibunya sudah membalas pesan darinya. Namun nihil, tak ada pesan masuk dari ibunya.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita makan siang bersama?" Ino seakan menyelamatkan Sakura dari situasi canggungnya dengan Sasuke. Sakura pun segera menoleh ke arah sahabatnya itu namun tidak mengucapkan apa pun. Karena ajakan Ino lebih ditujukan kepada dua pria di hadapan mereka.

"Boleh saja _sih_, tapi Sasuke—"

"Boleh," ucapan Naruto terpotong oleh satu kata yang dilontarkan pria irit bicara di sebelahnya.

Naruto langsung menatap Sasuke. "Oi Sasuke, bukannya tadi kau ingin mencari sesuatu?"

"Nanti saja. Kebetulan aku sudah lapar dan sekarang sudah memasuki jam makan siang."

Naruto masih menatap Sasuke. Namun kali ini dengan pandangan bingung sekaligus heran. Pasalnya teman irit bicaranya itu tidak suka menunda-nunda sesuatu. Dan yang paling penting, Sasuke tidak terlalu suka dengan keramaian. Apakah teman irit bicaranya itu sudah mulai berubah?

"Kalau begitu ayo kita cari restoran," Ino mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan wajah sumringah, lalu melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya. Sakura yang mau tak mau harus ikut dengan rencana dadakan sahabatnya itu pun mengikuti langkah kaki Ino bersama Sasuke dan tentu saja Naruto yang masih keheranan.

.

.

.

Pilihan mereka jatuh pada restoran pasta yang masih berada dalam gedung tempat mereka bertemu tadi. Sebenarnya Sakuralah yang merekomendasikan restoran ini karena makanannya yang lezat namun tidak terlalu mahal bagi mahasiswa seperti dirinya. Tempatnya pun nyaman untuk muda-mudi yang gemar berkumpul sambil berbincang. Ketiga orang yang bersamanya hanya mengiyakan saja ketika ia merekomendasikan restoran ini, karena mereka sendiri tidak memiliki restoran untuk direkomendasikan.

"_Wow_ rekomendasimu bagus juga, Sakura-_chan_," Naruto memuji Sakura ketika mereka sudah duduk di tempat yang ditunjukkan oleh pelayan restoran. Posisi mereka saat ini adalah Naruto yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Sasuke, lalu Ino duduk di hadapan Naruto, dan Sakura duduk di sebelah Ino yang membuat gadis merah muda itu berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Entah mengapa posisinya seperti itu, membuat Sakura kembali canggung karena harus berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

"Ya walaupun begini, aku tahu restoran maupun kafe yang _recommended,_" ucap Sakura merespons pujian yang dilontarkan oleh Naruto.

"Tidak hanya itu. Selera Sakura juga bagus dalam urusan _fashion,_" Ino menimpali. "Tapi entah mengapa sampai saat ini sahabat merah mudaku belum juga mendapatkan kekasih," tambah Ino dengan raut wajah sedih yang dibuat-buat. Langsung saja Sakura mendelik tajam kepada sahabat pirangnya itu. Tanpa menghiraukan tatapan tajam dari sahabat merah mudanya, Ino melanjutkan, "Padahal tidak sedikit juga pria yang tertarik dengan Sakura."

"Eh jadi Sakura-_chan _belum punya kekasih? Sama seperti Sasuke _dong_," Naruto sedikit melirik pria beriris _onyx_ di sebelahnya, kemudian menambahkan, "Dari dulu Sasuke terkenal dingin terhadap wanita. Sampai-sampai dia tidak pernah menjalin hubungan satu kali pun."

"Diam, _Dobe_," Sasuke yang sedari tadi hanya diam membisu, kini membuka suaranya ketika teman bersurai kuningnya itu membicarakan tentang dirinya di depan orang lain secara gamblang. Naruto hanya cengengesan saja setelah ditegur oleh Sasuke.

Mendengar hal itu, Sakura dan Ino memasang raut wajah terkejut. Bagaimana mungkin seorang pria tampan yang melebihi batas semacam Sasuke belum pernah menjalin hubungan dengan wanita mana pun? Terlebih lagi mengenai fakta bahwa sebelumnya pria itu tinggal di Amerika dimana di sana pasti banyak wanita bule berparas cantik yang menggoda untuk dikencani.

"Eh benarkah, Sasuke?" Ino masih dengan ekspresi terkejutnya mencoba memastikan secara langsung kepada yang bersangkutan seakan mewakili Sakura.

"Tch!" Sasuke berdecak kesal sambil menatap tajam Naruto yang masih cengengesan seperti tanpa dosa. Kemudian ia memejamkan matanya sejenak untuk meredam rasa kesalnya. Tak lama, pria irit bicara itu membuka mata. Tatapannya lurus ke depan membuat iris _onyx_nya beradu pandang untuk yang kedua kalinya dengan iris _emerald_ di hadapannya yang seakan juga menantikan responsnya. Pemilik iris _onyx_ itu pun akhirnya merespons, "Hn. Dulu aku tidak tertarik untuk menjalani hubungan dengan wanita."

Belum selesai, Sasuke kembali menambahkan, "Tapi sepertinya kali ini tidak begitu." Tatapannya masih lurus memandang hijaunya _emerald_ milik gadis di hadapannya.

Semua orang yang berada dalam satu meja bersama Sasuke terperangah mendengar ucapan pria beriris _onyx _itu barusan, tak terkecuali Sakura. Tatapan gadis merah muda itu seakan terkunci oleh tatapan tajam namun memikat dari pria di hadapannya. Baik Ino maupun Naruto menatap Sasuke dan Sakura yang masih saling beradu pandang bergantian, lalu saling menatap satu sama lain. Menyadari bahwa sepertinya ada _sesuatu_ yang telah mereka lewatkan.

"Ehem...," deheman Naruto menyadarkan kedua insan yang tadinya masih terhanyut akan tatapan masing-masing.

Sakura yang tersadar segera memalingkan wajahnya sambil menahan malu. Begitu pula dengan Sasuke yang langsung melirik ke arah Naruto, namun ekspresinya datar seperti biasanya. Di sebelah Sakura, Ino berpura-pura sibuk melihat buku menu yang tersedia di meja mereka.

Naruto kembali bersuara, "Lebih baik kita segera memesan makanan, kalian pasti tidak lupa tujuan kita kemari 'kan?"

"Ahaha tentu saja. Baiklah, aku pesan apa ya?" ujar Sakura.

Ia pun menjulurkan tangannya berniat mengambil buku menu yang lainnya. Ketika itu, jari tangannya bersentuhan dengan jari milik Sasuke yang juga berniat untuk mengambil buku menu. Refleks ia menarik tangannya seketika membiarkan Sasuke mengambil buku itu terlebih dahulu. Namun yang terjadi setelahnya adalah Sasuke mengambil dua buku menu. Yang satu diserahkannya pada Sakura dan satunya lagi untuk dirinya sendiri. Sakura menggumamkan terima kasih dan dibalas dengan anggukan kecil oleh pria bermanik kelam di hadapannya.

Naruto berusaha untuk tidak ambil pusing dengan situasi yang menurutnya _aneh _itu dan segera berkutat dengan buku menu. Dan mereka berempat pun menyantap makan siang bersama sambil berbincang ringan setelah pelayan restoran mengantarkan menu yang telah mereka pesan sebelumnya.

.

.

.

Di perjalanan pulang, Ino yang duduk di kursi kemudi mengemudikan mobil biru kesayangannya dalam diam. Di sebelah kursi kemudi, Sakura lagi-lagi sedang melamun. Entah memikirkan mimpi aneh yang mengganggunya atau kejadian saat makan siang bersama tadi.

"_Ne_, Sakura," Ino melirik sahabat merah mudanya sekilas kemudian kembali fokus ke depan.

"Apa, _Pig_?" Sakura berhenti melamun dan langsung merespons ketika sahabat pirangnya memanggil namanya.

"_Err_... ada yang ingin kutanyakan," ujar Ino sambil tetap fokus menatap jalan di depan mereka.

Sakura menoleh, kemudian mengangkat alisnya heran. Tidak biasanya sahabat pirangnya itu memakai basa-basi untuk menanyakan suatu hal padanya.

"Mau tanya apa, _Pig_? Biasanya kau langsung menanyakannya padaku tanpa basa-basi."

Ino terdiam beberapa saat sampai bertemu lampu merah di depannya, setelah menghentikan mobil ia menatap Sakura lalu berbicara —lebih tepatnya bertanya, "Kau... ada hubungan apa dengan Sasuke?"

Sakura sedikit terperanjat dengan pertanyaan Ino yang secara tiba-tiba menanyakan hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Jujur, Sakura memang tertarik dengan pria yang memiliki manik sekelam malam itu. Namun sampai saat ini mereka hanyalah sebatas kenalan saja. Apakah perasaannya terlalu terlihat jelas sampai-sampai sahabat pirangnya bertanya seperti itu padanya?

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan itu, _Pig_?"

Ino mendengus pelan, "Kurasa baik aku maupun Naruto akan menanyakan hal yang sama ketika melihatmu dan Sasuke saat makan siang tadi."

"Hah, maksudmu? Oh ayolah, Ino. Aku dan Sasuke hanya sebatas kenalan saja, tidak ada yang spesial. Kau ingat 'kan kalau kita baru bertemu Sasuke saat kau mengadakan acara kumpul mendadak itu?"

Sebenarnya Sakura sedikit ragu dengan ucapannya yang mengatakan bahwa ia dan Sasuke hanya sebatas kenalan tanpa ada embel-embel spesial. Bodoh jika ia tidak menyadari maksud ucapan maupun tatapan Sasuke saat makan siang tadi yang membuat mereka berempat masuk ke dalam situasi yang _aneh_.

"Sakura, aku tahu kau pasti mengerti maksud ucapan dan tatapan Sasuke tadi 'kan? Baiklah, biar kuperjelas. Sasuke tertarik padamu, Sakura. Dan tadi dia menunjukannya padamu —ah tidak, pada kita semua. Sebetulnya aku juga tahu bagaimana perasaanmu padanya. Jelas sekali."

Sakura terdiam tidak merespons ucapan Ino. Lampu merah telah berubah warna menjadi hijau, Ino kembali melajukan mobilnya. Ia sedikit melirik ke arah Sakura.

"_Forehead_. Aku mendukungmu _kok_, kalau kau ingin menjalin hubungan dengan Sasuke."

Sakura menoleh pada sahabat pirangnya itu kemudian kembali menatap ke arah depan. "Hmm... entahlah, _Pig_. Biar waktu yang menjawabnya."

Dalam hati, Sakura hanya bisa bergumam, 'Mungkinkah?'

.

.

.

Lagi-lagi Sakura mengalami mimpi yang aneh malam ini. Matanya terpejam namun dahinya berkerut. Mimpi yang sama pada malam sebelumnya kembali terulang. Namun sepertinya mimpi yang sedang dialaminya merupakan kelanjutan dari mimpi yang sebelumnya.

Masih di sebuah altar dengan nuansa _gothic,_ kini Sakura yang berbalut gaun pengantin berhadapan dengan si _pria_. Ia tidak bisa melihat jelas wajah sang _pria_ di hadapannya itu karena kondisi ruangan itu sangat gelap. Namun ia bisa melihat sepasang mata merah menyala milik sang _pria_ yang menatapnya tajam.

.

.

.

Di sebuah ruangan tanpa penerangan terdengar alunan melodi _Toccata in D minor_ yang dimainkan oleh seorang pria. Jemari pria itu menari dengan lincah di atas tuts hitam putih. Matanya terpejam seakan menikmati melodi _kelam_ yang sedang dimainkannya. Perlahan melodi yang dimainkannya itu berubah menjadi _Fugue in D minor _yang membuat suasana menjadi terasa lebih kelam. Tarian jemarinya menjadi lebih liar dari sebelumnya seakan menunjukkan emosi terpendamnya.

Permainan pianonya terhenti seketika ketika ia sedikit tersentak merasakan _sesuatu_ sedang terjadi. Ia perlahan membuka matanya, menampilkan sepasang iris _onyx_ yang sekelam malam. Kemudian sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk sebuah seringai. Pria itu kembali memejamkan matanya beberapa detik sebelum membukanya kembali, memperlihatkan sepasang iris matanya yang kini telah berubah warna menjadi semerah darah. Masih dengan seringai di wajahnya, pria itu berkata.

"Sudah dimulai rupanya."

**To Be Continued**

**Author's Place:**

Err... bagaimana tanggapan tentang chapter ini?

Kuharap ada review dari kalian, karena review dari para pembaca adalah motivasi buatku ^^

See you on the next chapter ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Di sudut ruangan gedung perpustakaan milik _Konoha_ _University_, tepatnya di barisan rak kumpulan novel, Sasuke berdiri sambil bersandar pada salah satu rak. Satu tangannya terlihat memegang sebuah novel yang sedang dibacanya. Seketika, manik kelam yang tadinya fokus membaca itu beralih sebentar ketika ia mendengar suara langkah kaki yang menuju ke arahnya dari kejauhan.

Sepersekian detik, sudut bibir pria bermanik kelam itu terangkat membentuk sebuah seringai di balik novel yang sedang dibacanya. Ia tahu betul siapa yang sedang menuju ke arahnya —lebih tepatnya sebuah rak yang sedang disandarinya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si gadis bersurai merah muda, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Sakura. Gadis yang memang sedang dinantikannya.

Langkah kaki itu berhenti tepat di depan rak dimana Sasuke sedang bersandar. Sasuke menutup novel yang belum selesai dibacanya dan menatap seseorang yang sudah diketahuinya itu. Ia melihat manik _emerald_ milik gadis itu sedikit melebar tanda terkejut.

"Sakura _ka_?"

"Sasuke-_kun_..." ucap gadis itu setengah berbisik.

.

.

.

* * *

oOo

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Definitely Mine**_

_**© Nadeshiko Hime-chan**_

_Rated : T_

_Pairing : SasuSaku_

_AU, Typo(s), OOC, etc._

_Romance/Fantasy/Supernatural _

oOo

* * *

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 3**

Kini, Sasuke dan Sakura berada di taman universitas. Duduk berdampingan di sebuah kursi yang berada tepat di bawah sebuah pohon besar. Keduanya sama-sama memegang satu buah novel yang baru saja mereka pinjam dari perpustakaan.

"Kau suka membaca novel?"

Sebenarnya, pertanyaan yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh Sasuke itu hanyalah basa-basi saja. Pria bermanik kelam itu sudah tahu kalau Sakura suka membaca novel. Jangan tanyakan bagaimana ia bisa mengetahuinya.

Sakura mengangguk kecil. "Ya, aku suka sekali. Apalagi kalau novel itu adalah novel fantasi. Selain itu, aku juga suka mengoleksinya," jawab gadis yang warna surainya senada dengan bunga kebanggaan Jepang itu panjang lebar.

"Begitu. Pantas saja aku sering melihatmu di perpustakaan, duduk di dekat barisan rak kumpulan novel."

"Eh?" Sakura menoleh, menatap Sasuke yang juga sedang menoleh ke arahnya. "Jadi Sasuke-_kun_ juga sering datang ke perpustakaan?"

"Hn."

"Sasuke-_kun_ suka membaca novel juga?"

"Tidak juga. Aku membaca novel ketika sedang bosan saja, biasanya aku lebih memilih bacaan yang berbau bisnis atau semacamnya."

"Ah benar juga. Sasuke-kun kan mahasiswa jurusan bisnis ya."

"Tapi aku sedang tertarik dengan novel ini," Sasuke sedikit mengangkat tangannya yang memegang sebuah novel, menunjukkan novel itu pada Sakura.

"Baru saja kubaca tadi, ternyata menarik juga. Jadi kuputuskan untuk meminjamnya," tambahnya lagi.

"Wah salah satu novel favoritku. Aku sudah membacanya berulang kali hehe. Kau tidak akan kecewa ketika membacanya, kujamin itu!" ucap Sakura menggebu-gebu. Gadis musim semi itu memang selalu bersemangat jika berhubungan dengan novel yang jadi kesukaannya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Oh ya? Kalau begitu kupegang ucapanmu."

"Silakan. Aku yakin kau tidak akan kecewa," ucap Sakura mantap sambil memperlihatkan senyuman di wajahnya.

Sasuke melirik jam tangan pada pergelangan tangan kirinya. Pukul dua belas siang. Tandanya sudah memasuki waktu makan siang.

"Sakura."

Sakura menoleh. "Ya?"

"Setelah ini kau ada kuliah?" Rupanya sang Uchiha sedang berbasa-basi. Entah mengapa bila di depan gadis di sebelahnya, ia bisa melakukan sesuatu yang tidak biasa dilakukannya. Basa-basi misalnya.

"Tidak. Memang kenapa, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Mau makan siang bersama?" Sesuatu yang bahkan hampir tidak pernah dilakukan oleh Sasuke. Mengajak seseorang. Biasanya ia lebih suka memerintah seseorang untuk ikut bersamanya daripada mengajak, seperti yang dilakukannya pada Naruto untuk menemaninya ke pusat perbelanjaan beberapa waktu lalu.

Sakura terdiam sepersekian detik, mencerna apa yang dikatakan oleh pria bermanik kelam yang duduk di sebelahnya itu. Hatinya berbunga-bunga, terlalu senang. Ingin sekali ia menjawab 'tentu saja', namun diurungkannya. Gadis bermanik _emerald_ itu pun mengontrol emosinya sebelum menjawab.

"Ah iya, boleh. Kita akan makan siang dimana, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Kau punya rekomendasi?"

"Di dekat sini ada restoran terkenal di kalangan mahasiswa. Mau makan disana?"

"Boleh."

Sasuke beranjak dari posisi duduknya, diikuti oleh Sakura. Gadis bermanik _emerald_ itu sempat bingung ketika mendapati langkah kaki Sasuke yang menuju tempat parkir. Namun, ia tak lagi bingung saat Sasuke berhenti di depan sebuah mobil _sport_ hitam metalik dan menyalakannya. Rupanya hari ini Sasuke mengendarai mobil.

Sasuke membukakan pintu penumpang dan menyuruh Sakura untuk masuk. "Masuklah."

"_Arigatou_."

Setelah Sasuke menutup pintu, Sakura membetulkan posisi duduknya dan rok di bawah lutut yang ia kenakan. Ia melihat Sasuke berjalan memutar menuju kursi kemudi, dan beberapa detik kemudian pria bermanik kelam itu sudah duduk di sebelahnya. Mobil milik Sasuke pun melaju, meninggalkan parkiran _Konoha_ _University_.

.

.

.

Suasana restoran agak ramai ketika mereka tiba. Tentu saja, karena saat ini adalah waktunya makan siang. Sasuke memilih tempat duduk tersisa yang dekat dengan jendela. Pria irit bicara itu membuat _gesture_ yang mempersilakan Sakura untuk duduk terlebih dulu. Setelah gadis itu duduk, barulah dirinya duduk di hadapan Sakura.

Keduanya berkutat pada buku menu, belum ada yang membuka obrolan. Sampai dimana Sakura menutup buku menu dan membuka suara.

"Sudah kau putuskan mau memesan apa, Sasuke-_kun?"_

_"Hn_."

Kemudian Sasuke menekan tombol di meja yang tersedia untuk memanggil pelayan. Semenit kemudian, seorang pelayan wanita datang membawa kertas beserta bolpoin untuk mencatat pesanan. Sasuke mempersilakan Sakura untuk mengatakan pesanannya terlebih dulu.

"Hmm... Aku pesan satu _omurice_ dan satu jus jeruk," Sakura menoleh kepada Sasuke. "Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Satu _yakimeshi_ ekstra tomat dan satu jus tomat."

Mendengar Sasuke mengatakan pesanannya, Sakura sedikit tertawa. Sasuke yang melihat Sakura tertawa menaikkan alisnya bingung. Setelah pelayan wanita itu pergi, Sasuke membuka suara.

"Ada yang salah dengan pesananku?"

Sakura tersenyum lalu menggeleng. "Tidak. Hanya saja aku berpikir kalau Sasuke-_kun_ sangat menyukai tomat hehe."

"Waktu itu, saat makan siang bersama Ino dan Naruto, kau juga memesan jus tomat 'kan?" ucap Sakura lagi, sambil mengingat kejadian saat itu.

"Hn. Rupanya kau memperhatikanku," ucap Sasuke sambil menunjukkan seringai jahil, menggoda Sakura.

Sakura sedikit gelagapan, salah tingkah. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya gadis yang identik dengan musim itu salah tingkah di hadapan Sasuke.

"E-eh...itu karena...um...Sasuke-_kun_ unik sekali," entah apa yang merasuki Sakura sampai-sampai ia menjadi terserang penyakit gagap.

"Unik?"

"M-maksudku tidak biasanya ada orang yang sangat menyukai tomat sepertimu."

"_Sou ka_."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan memperhatikan gadis yang duduk di hadapannya yang masih salah tingkah. Lucu sekali.

"Sakura."

"Hm?" gadis itu menghentikan sikap salah tingkahnya dan menoleh pada Sasuke.

"Sejak kapan kau mulai menyukai novel?"

"Sejak sekolah dasar. Waktu itu aku mendapat hadiah ulang tahun dari ayahku. Sebuah novel fantasi yang mengisahkan tentang dunia peri. Aku sangat menyukainya sampai kubaca berulang-ulang. Sejak itu aku jadi tergila-gila pada novel."

"Kau hanya menyukai novel fantasi saja?"

"Tidak juga. Aku juga suka novel romansa. Lebih suka lagi kalau kedua _genre_ itu dijadikan satu dalam novel hehe."

"Mungkin seperti kisah seorang manusia yang jatuh cinta pada vampir?"

Manik _emerald_ milik Sakura langsung berbinar ketika mendengarnya. "Ya, benar. Aku sangat menyukai kisah semacam itu. Cinta terlarang antara dua mahluk berbeda dengan unsur supranatural. Menurutku itu sangat menarik."

"Eh tunggu. Jadi Sasuke-_kun_ juga tahu kalau ada novel seperti itu?"

"Hn. Aku tahu karena kakak laki-lakiku juga sama sepertimu. Aku sempat membaca beberapa koleksi novelnya dan ada yang mengisahkan tentang seorang manusia yang jatuh cinta pada vampir," jelas Sasuke.

"Eh benarkah? Jadi Sasuke-_kun_ punya kakak laki-laki yang juga gemar membaca novel?"

"Hn."

Seketika pelayan datang membawakan pesanan mereka. Setelah semua pesanan sudah diletakkan di atas meja, keduanya menggumamkan terima kasih pada pelayan itu dan mulai menyantap makanan masing-masing.

Setelah kegiatan santap menyantap itu selesai, Sasuke menanyakan suatu hal yang menurut Sakura agak aneh.

"Sakura."

Sakura yang sedang mengelap sudut bibirnya dengan tisu pun menoleh.

"Ya?"

Manik sekelam malam milik Sasuke menatap lurus manik emerald milik gadis itu.

"Apa kau percaya bahwa mahluk supranatural semacam vampir itu ada?"

"Eh?" Sakura merespons pertanyaan pria di hadapannya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Hn. Lupakan. Sudah selesai?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Sudah."

Namun gadis bersurai merah muda itu masih bingung memikirkan pertanyaan Sasuke barusan. Aneh.

Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya. Kemudian menoleh ke arah Sakura, menunggu gadis itu berdiri. Setelahnya pria bermanik kelam itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kasir sambil membawa struk pesanan yang tadi diberikan ketika pelayan mengantarkan pesanan.

"_Chotto matte_, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Hn?"

Sakura terlihat merogoh-rogoh tasnya, berusaha mengambil dompetnya. "_Etto_...aku ingin melihat tagihan yang harus kubay—"

"Tidak perlu," potong Sasuke cepat.

Setelahnya, pria itu mengeluarkan kartu dari dalam dompet yang baru diambilnya dari saku celananya. Sasuke langsung menyerahkan struk pesanan pada kasir dan membayarnya. Mereka berdua pun keluar dari restoran.

"_Ne_, Sasuke-_kun_. Berapa tagihanku tadi?"

"Kubilang tidak perlu."

"Aku merasa tidak enak padamu, Sasuke-_kun_," rupanya Sakura masih bersikeras ingin membayar biaya makan siangnya.

Sasuke tertawa kecil. "Anggap saja itu bayaranmu karena sudah mau makan siang bersamaku."

"Sungguh tidak apa?" raut wajah Sakura terlihat cemas karena merasa tidak enak pada Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Kalau begitu terima kasih banyak, Sasuke-kun. Aku sudah sering merepotkanmu, bahkan saat pertama kali kita bertemu."

"Sama sekali tidak merepotkanku, Sakura."

"Tetap saja. Aku selalu ingin berterima kasih padamu. Terima kasih, Sasuke-_kun_," senyum Sakura mengembang saat mengatakan itu.

Melihat gadis itu tersenyum, mau tak mau membuat Sasuke juga tersenyum tipis. Tiba-tiba ada suara yang memanggil Sakura. Suara laki-laki.

"_Are_? Sakura?"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Sakura menoleh ke sumber suara di belakangnya. Iris emeraldnya membulat ketika mendapati sosok laki-laki bersurai merah dengan sepasang iris _hazelnut_ yang baru saja memanggil namanya.

"Sasori-_senpai_?"

Wajah _baby face_ laki-laki itu menampilkan senyuman pada Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Hai. _Hisashiburi_, Sakura. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"_Hisashiburi, senpai_. Aku baik, bagaimana dengan _senpai_?"

"_Yokatta_. Ya, sama baiknya denganmu," jawab pria bersurai merah itu masih dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

Kemudian senyuman itu menghilang bersamaan dengan manik _hazelnut_nya yang menatap Sakura dan pria bermanik hitam di sebelah Sakura bergantian. Sakura yang mengerti situasi langsung mengambil alih dengan memperkenalkan keduanya.

"_Senpai_, perkenalkan. Ini teman kampusku, Sasuke. Sasuke, perkenalkan. Ini seniorku di SMA, Sasori-_senpai_."

Sasori, si pria bermanik _hazelnut_ itu mengulurkan tangannya bermaksud untuk berjabat tangan dengan Sasuke.

"Akasuna Sasori," ucap Sasori memperkenalkan diri.

Sasuke menggerakkan tangannya, menjabat tangan Sasori.

"Hn. Uchiha Sasuke."

Ketika sedang berjabat tangan itulah, kedua pasang manik itu bertemu. Saling menatap dingin. Mungkin jika diberi efek, akan ada sengatan listrik yang mengalir dari kedua pasang manik yang saling menatap dingin itu.

Sasuke lebih dulu melepaskan tangannya. Manik hitamnya masih menatap dingin pada sosok bersurai merah itu. Sasori mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sakura, tersenyum.

"Sakura, aku duluan ya. Sampai bertemu lagi. _Jaa na_," Sasori melambaikan tangan dan pergi meninggalkan Sakura dan Sasuke.

"_Un. Jaa ne, senpai_."

Sakura menoleh pada Sasuke dan mendapati pria itu sedang berdiri mematung sambil menatap ke arah Sasori pergi.

"Sasuke-_kun_?"

Mendengar suara Sakura membuat Sasuke tersadar dan menoleh.

"Hn. Ayo, kuantar pulang."

.

.

.

Sasuke mengemudi dalam diam. Sama halnya dengan Sakura. Keheningan itu masih berlanjut sampai mereka sebentar lagi tiba di kediaman Sakura.

Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya ketika tiba di depan rumah Sakura. Si gadis bersurai merah muda itu melepas sabuk pengaman.

"Tadi itu _senpai_mu?" Tiba-tiba suara Sasuke memecah keheningan. Dan entah mengapa pertanyaan pria bermanik kelam itu terasa tak masuk akal, padahal Sakura sudah menjelaskan saat perkenalan tadi. Ia seakan meminta penjelasan lebih.

"_Un._ Sasori-_senpai_ seniorku di klub seni saat SMA. Karena itu aku bisa kenal dekat dengannya."

"_Sou ka_."

"Memangnya ada apa Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sasuke menoleh menatap Sakura.

"Bukan apa-apa."

Pada saat itu Sakura dapat melihat manik kelam milik Sasuke telah berubah warna menjadi merah. Manik _emerald_nya membulat lebar, sangat terkejut. Ia merasa pernah melihat warna mata itu. Gadis itu sangat yakin Sasuke tidak memakai lensa kontak. Ia sama sekali tidak melihat Sasuke memakai lensa kontak, karena sedari tadi pria itu fokus menyetir. Bagaimana bisa Sasuke memakai lensa kontak saat menyetir?

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_...matamu...," Sakura tergagap karena takut.

Sasuke pun sama terkejutnya dengan Sakura. Ia merasa telah kelepasan. Pria itu menutup sepasang matanya dengan satu tangan sambil mendesah kesal. Namun, masih dengan mata merah menyala, Sasuke kembali menatap Sakura. Menatap manik _emerald_ milik gadis itu.

Sakura merasakan tubuhnya melemas dan kesadarannya menghilang. Gadis itu pun terkulai, masih dalam mobil milik Sasuke.

"Maaf, Sakura. Belum saatnya," ucap Sasuke sambil memegang dahi Sakura dengan telapak tangan kanannya, menghapus ingatan Sakura selama perjalanan menuju rumahnya.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, Sakura tersadar sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Gadis itu tampak terkejut. Ia menoleh ke arah kursi kemudi. Sasuke tengah memperhatikannya, sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Sudah bangun?"

Sakura merasakan pipinya memanas, ia malu. Bagaimana bisa ia tertidur saat diantar pulang oleh Sasuke?

"_Gomen ne_, Sasuke-_kun_! Maafkan aku," Sakura menundukkan kepalanya sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya membentuk _gesture_ memohon maaf ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya tertawa kecil.

"Tak apa. Masuklah."

"Terima kasih banyak sudah mengantarku. Ingin mampir?"

"Tidak. Lain kali saja," tolak Sasuke halus.

Sakura pun membuka pintu mobil dan menutupnya kembali. Ia berjalan sampai di depan pagar rumahnya dan menatap Sasuke yang berada dalam mobil.

"Hati-hati, Sasuke-_kun_," ucap gadis itu sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Hn. Sekarang kau masuk."

Seakan menuruti perintah Sasuke, Sakura masuk ke dalam rumahnya setelah mengambil kunci rumah dari dalam tasnya dan sekali lagi melambai ke arah pria bermanik kelam itu.

Setelah menutup pintu rumahnya, Sakura merasakan pipinya memanas lagi. Tertidur ketika diantar ke rumah. Memalukan sekali. Pikirnya. Tapi setelah menghabiskan waktu bersama Sasuke tadi, Sakura merasa kalau pria irit bicara itu tidak sedingin saat pertama kali bertemu. Bahkan sangat hangat baginya, sampai-sampai hangatnya menular pada pipinya.

.

.

.

Di luar, Sasuke belum beranjak dari kediaman Sakura. Pria itu masih berkutat dengan pikirannya, sampai ia merasakan kehadiran sesosok mahluk di kursi yang tadi ditumpangi oleh Sakura. Manik hitam kelamnya melirik pada sosok itu, sesosok mahluk setengah manusia yang kepalanya berbentuk tulang hewan dengan tanduk panjang di kedua sisinya. Sosok itu agak membungkukkan tubuhnya, memberi hormat.

"Ada apa, Tuan? Bukankah ini waktu yang tepat?" tanya sosok itu pada Sasuke.

"Tidak. Masih terlalu cepat. Lagipula ada yang harus kulakukan terlebih dulu."

"Baiklah, Tuan. Kalau begitu hamba mohon undur diri," bersamaan dengan kalimat itu, sosok itu menghilang bagaikan debu yang terbawa angin.

Sasuke menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan memutar balik, kemudian melaju menuju kediamannya yang tak jauh dari rumah Sakura.

.

.

.

Hari sudah malam, Sakura sedang duduk santai di tempat tidur sambil memegang ponselnya di telinga. Rupanya ia sedang menelpon. Gadis itu terlihat asyik mengobrol dengan lawan bicara yang merupakan sahabatnya, Ino.

"Hei, _Pig_. Kau tahu? Tadi siang ketika selesai makan siang dengan Sasuke, aku bertemu dengan Sasori-_senpai_."

Di seberang, Ino merespons Sakura.

"Oh ya? _Senpai_ yang satu klub denganmu itu 'kan?"

Sakura mengangguk walaupun lawan bicaranya itu tidak bisa melihatnya.

"_Un_. Dan aku mengenalkannya pada Sasuke. Tapi entah kenapa aku merasakan hawa yang tidak enak setelah itu. Seperti ada perang dingin."

"Setahuku sih, Sasori-_senpai_ memang menaruh rasa padamu ketika SMA. Tak kusangka akan berlanjut sampai sekarang."

Tak heran jika Ino berkata demikian. Karena sejak SMA, sahabat pirangnya itu memang yang paling _up to date_ kalau berhubungan dengan gosip. Sebenarnya Sakura juga tahu desas-desus tentang seniornya itu yang menaruh hati padanya, tapi gadis itu tidak pernah ambil pusing soal itu dan hanya fokus pada urusan sekolahnya.

"Oh tidak, aku jadi membayangkan kau diperebutkan oleh Sasuke dan Sasori-_senpai_, kyaaaa!" lanjut Ino dengan jeritan melengkingnya di akhir kalimat, membuat Sakura harus menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga.

"_Pig_! Jangan berpikiran macam-macam. Lagipula tadi itu hanya kebetulan saja. Tidak tahu kapan akan bertemu dengannya lagi."

"_Who knows_, Sakura."

"_Tokorode_, tadi juga ada kejadian memalukan saat Sasuke mengantarku pulang. Aku tertidur di mobilnya. Bodoh sekali. Aku sangat malu sekali," wajah Sakura memerah saat mengatakannya, karena mengingat kejadian yang sangat memalukan baginya.

"Serius?" setelahnya sahabat pirangnya itu tertawa, membuat urat yang membentuk perempatan siku-siku muncul di ujung dahi Sakura.

"Jangan tertawa, _Pig_!"

"Ahahaha _gomen, gomen_..."

"Tapi ada suatu hal yang mengganjal, tadi Sasuke menanyakan hal aneh padaku."

Seketika tawa Ino berhenti. "Aneh? Pertanyaan apa itu?"

"Ah tidak, lupakan saja. Hei, bagaimana kencanmu dengan Sai kemarin? Kau belum cerita padaku," entah mengapa Sakura memilih untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dan obrolan kedua sahabat itu pun berlanjut dengan Ino yang bercerita panjang lebar.

.

.

.

Di sebuah atap bangunan yang menjulang tinggi, Sasuke tampak sedang berdiam diri sambil memejamkan mata. Menikmati hembusan angin malam yang menjadi favoritnya. Tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk bahu kanannya. Ia pun membuka matanya, melirik pada sosok yang mengganggu ketenangannya itu.

"Halo, Sasuke," ucap sosok itu menyapa Sasuke dengan senyuman.

Sasuke menatap sosok itu sinis. "Apa maumu?"

"Tak kusangka bisa bertemu dengan mahluk sebangsaku disini, _khukhukhu_."

Sasuke mulai kesal. "Kubilang apa maumu, _Red Devil_?"

Sosok itu tertawa keras. "Apa mauku, hm? Sepertinya keinginanku sama denganmu."

Iris hitam sekelam malam milik Sasuke seketika berubah menjadi merah ketika mendengar perkataan sosok itu.

"Kuperingatkan kau. Jangan mendekatinya," ucap Sasuke penuh penekanan.

"Huh? Lucu sekali. Aku yang lebih dulu bertemu dengannya. Harusnya aku yang berkata demikian bukan?" rupanya sosok itu menantang Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap tajam sosok itu dengan mata merahnya.

"Dengar. Kau tidak ada tandingannya denganku. Jangan coba-coba mengusikku. Dan jangan coba-coba mengambil apa yang menjadi milikku."

Setelah mengatakan itu Sasuke menghilang, pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Jangan coba-coba mengambil apa yang menjadi miliknya, eh?"

Sosok itu mengangkat kedua sudut bibirnya tinggi-tinggi, membentuk seringai lebar menyeramkan. Sangat tidak cocok dengan wajah _baby face_ yang dimilikinya.

"Kita lihat saja, Uchiha Sasuke."

**To be Continued**

**Author's Place:**

Bagi yang udah baca, gimana pendapatnya tentang chap ini?

Sampai sini ngebosenin gak?

See you on the next chapter ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura sedang terlelap dalam tidurnya. Tiba-tiba mata yang tadinya terpejam damai itu berkerut. Ah, sepertinya mimpi _itu_ datang lagi. Deru nafas milik gadis itu terdengar seakan ia sedang berlari _marathon_. Jantungnya berdetak kencang tak karuan dan kepalanya menoleh ke sana kemari. Kedua tangannya pun mencengkeram sprei tempat tidur sampai menjadi kusut.

"Tidak!"

Bersamaan dengan teriakannya, Sakura terbangun dengan posisi duduk di tempat tidur. Gadis itu mengatur deru nafasnya lalu menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Dengan tubuh yang sedikit lemas, ia melangkahkan kedua kakinya keluar kamar, pergi menuju dapur yang berada di lantai bawah rumahnya.

Tanpa menyalakan cahaya penerangan, dirinya membuka pintu kulkas, mengambil botol berisi air dan menuangkannya ke dalam gelas yang baru saja diambilnya. Ia meneguk segelas air itu perlahan sampai habis, lalu meletakkan gelas bekas minumnya di wastafel. Meneguk segelas air telah membuatnya menjadi lebih tenang. Dan gadis itu pun berjalan untuk kembali ke kamarnya.

Saat menaiki satu anak tangga, Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. Ia merasa seperti sedang diawasi. Dengan perasaan takut, ia memberanikan diri untuk menoleh ke seluruh penjuru ruangan lantai bawah rumahnya untuk memastikan. Namun tak ada siapa pun. Dirinya merasa lega dan kembali berjalan menaiki tangga untuk menuju kamarnya.

Bersamaan dengan tertutupnya pintu kamar Sakura, di sudut ruang dapur butiran pasir hitam yang entah datangnya darimana berkumpul menjadi satu yang perlahan membentuk sesosok mahluk bertanduk yang memang sedari tadi telah mengawasi Sakura.

.

.

.

* * *

oOo

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Definitely Mine**_

_**© Nadeshiko Hime-chan**_

_Rated : T_

_Pairing : SasuSaku_

_AU, Typo(s), OOC, etc._

_Supernatural/Romance/Fantasy_

oOo

* * *

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 4**

"_Huft_... Hari ini melelahkan sekali. _Ano_ Anko-_sensei_ kenapa sih harus semenyebalkan itu?" gerutu Ino yang sedang duduk berhadapan dengan Sakura di bangku kantin _Konoha University. _

"Yah sepertinya hari ini Anko-_sensei_ sedang _bad mood_. Kau tahu 'kan kalau beliau memang sering _bad mood_?" ucap Sakura merespons gerutuan Ino.

"Tapi kali ini sangat keterlaluan. Bayangkan saja, aku hanya ketahuan bercermin tak lebih dari lima detik dihukum untuk berdiri di depan kelas sampai pelajaran selesai. Sungguh keterlaluan."

Sakura menghela napas, "Mau bagaimana lagi? Anko-_sensei_ itu sangat disiplin. Dan disaat kedisiplinannya bergabung dengan _mood_nya yang buruk, habislah sudah."

"Tapi ini sungguh keterlaluan, Sakura!" Ino masih tidak terima perihal dirinya yang dihukum karena masalah sepele.

"_Okay, okay_. Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Tapi kau memang nekat sekali sih. Ya sudah, kalau begitu aku akan mentraktirmu sesuatu untuk memperbaiki _mood_mu itu. Jadi lupakan saja hal menyebalkan itu."

Raut wajah Ino yang tadinya terlihat _bad mood_ pun berubah setelah mendengar perkataan sahabat merah mudanya.

"_Kyaaaa sankyuu_! Kau memang sahabat terbaikku, _Forehead_."

"Bersyukurlah kau punya sahabat sepertiku, _Pig_. Jadi kau ingin apa?"

"Aku ingin _frappuccino_ dengan _whipped cream_, hehe."

"_Okay. Chotto matte ne_."

Sakura bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju _drink corner_ yang agak jauh dari tempat duduknya dan Ino.

"Aku pesan-"

"Pesan-"

"Ah... _Sumimasen_. Silakan anda lebih dulu," Sakura mempersilakan seseorang itu untuk memesan lebih dulu. Lalu ia terkejut ketika mendapati seseorang itu adalah Sasori.

"Sasori-_senpai_!"

Sasori merespons Sakura dengan senyuman, kemudian membuat _gesture_ mempersilakan Sakura untuk memesan lebih dulu.

"_Ladies first_."

Pada akhirnya Sakura mengatakan pesanannya lebih dulu. Sambil menunggu pesanannya yang sedang dibuat, gadis merah muda itu membuka suara.

"_Senpai_ sedang apa disini?"

"Sebenarnya hari ini aku sedang mengurus kepindahanku ke sini dan mulai besok aku akan menjadi mahasiswa jurusan seni disini. _Yoroshiku ne, Sakura_," jelas Sasori, tak lupa menambahkan senyuman di akhir kalimatnya.

Raut wajah Sakura yang tadinya terheran-heran berubah menjadi terkejut ketika mendengar penjelasan laki-laki berambut merah itu.

"Eh!?"

"Hehehe kau pasti sangat terkejut ya?"

"Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak terkejut? Karena ini begitu mendadak."

"Ya, ini mendadak sekali. Sebenarnya sejak kemarin aku pindah di dekat sini. Dan orang tuaku yang menyuruhku untuk pindah ke _Konoha University_."

"Oh begitu. Wah aku tidak menyangka bisa satu kampus dengan senpai hehe."

"Ya, mulai besok aku resmi menjadi mahasiswa jurusan seni disini," ucap Sasori dengan senyum ramahnya.

Mereka berdua pun lanjut mengobrol sampai Sasori memberitahu bahwa pesanan Sakura sudah siap untuk diambil.

"Hei, pesananmu sudah jadi."

"Oh iya," Sakura pun membayar dan mengambil pesanannya.

"_Senpai_, aku duluan ya, temanku sudah menunggu. Sampai jumpa!"

"Ya, sampai jumpa. Kuharap bisa bertemu denganmu lagi besok."

Sasori melambaikan tangannya pada Sakura yang kian menjauh, tak lupa dengan senyuman yang semakin membuat wajahnya semakin imut. Beberapa detik kemudian, senyuman itu digantikan oleh seringai kecil.

"Semakin menarik," bisik laki-laki berwajah _baby face_ itu.

.

.

.

"Ino, ini pesananmu," Sakura meletakkan _frappuccino_ _whipped cream_ di hadapan sahabat pirangnya yang sedang asyik ber-_chat_ ria dengan seseorang yang pasti sangat tidak asing bagi Sakura. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sai?

"Wah _arigatou_, Sakura!" ucap gadis bermanik _aquamarine_ itu yang kini berhenti mengetik pesan pada layar ponselnya dan mulai menyeruput minumannya.

"Barusan aku bertemu Sasori-_senpai_."

"Eh? Di sini?"

"Iya, tadi saat aku memesan minuman. Dan kau tahu? Sasori-_senpai_ pindah ke kampus kita, _Pig_."

"Apa kau bilang?" seperti Sakura sebelumnya, Ino pun juga terkejut mendengarnya.

"Iya. Mulai besok Sasori-_senpai_ resmi menjadi mahasiswa jurusan seni _Konoha University_."

Ino menutup mulutnya tidak percaya sambil menatap sahabat merah mudanya itu.

"_OMG_! Jangan-jangan dia pindah ke sini karena ingin dekat dengamu."

Mendengar celotehan sahabat pirangnya Sakura mendengus, "_Pig_, jangan mengatakan omong kosong."

Menanggapi Sakura, gadis bermarga Yamanaka itu menopang dagunya, kemudian tersenyum jahil pada Sakura.

"Bagaimana kalau perkiraanku itu benar?"

"Kau seolah-olah seperti cenayang saja. Hei, ada yang ingin kuceritakan," pada akhirnya Sakura mengubah topik pembicaraan mereka.

"Apa?"

"Nanti saja di rumahmu. Oh ya, apa aku boleh sekalian menginap malam ini?"

"Eh? Tumben sekali kau ingin menginap. Biasanya selalu aku yang menginap di rumahmu."

"Oh jadi aku tidak boleh menginap nih?"

"Hei, tentu saja boleh! Aku hanya takjub, tidak biasanya kau mau menginap."

"Ahaha iya, _Pig_. Hmm... Aku sedang sedikit tidak nyaman di rumah," ungkap Sakura sambil menerawang kejadian semalam.

"_Okay_. Kalau begitu ayo kita pulang. Aku ingin segera mendengar ceritamu."

"Iya."

.

.

.

"... Jadi?"

Ino menatap Sakura yang sedang duduk di kursi belajarnya dengan raut wajah penasaran, sedangkan dirinya setengah berbaring di tempat tidur. Sakura menghela nafas sejenak sebelum merespons sahabat pirangnya itu.

"Kau tahu, akhir-akhir ini aku selalu bermimpi aneh. Ah bukan, maksudku sangat aneh."

Menatap sahabat pirangnya, Sakura kembali berkata.

"Dan mimpi itu selalu datang berulang kali. Tiap malam."

"Mimpi seperti apa yang kau lihat?"

Pandangan Sakura menerawang, seperti mengingat kembali peristiwa yang terjadi di dalam mimpi anehnya.

"Aku melihat ruangan nuansa _gothic_. Sepertinya di dalam ruangan itu ada semacam altar dan ada seseorang yang berdiri di sana. Laki-laki. Perlahan aku berjalan memasuki ruangan itu, mendekat pada seseorang itu."

Ino memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk. Raut wajahnya semakin menunjukkan kalau dirinya semakin penasaran dengan cerita sahabat merah mudanya.

"Lalu?"

"Yang kuingat, dalam mimpi itu aku memakai gaun pengantin dan tudung serba hitam. Dan saat aku tiba di depan altar, laki-laki itu memasangkan cincin pada jariku. Saat aku ingin melihat wajah laki-laki itu, hanya sepasang matanya yang terlihat. Warna matanya merah menyala."

Sakura mengambil nafas sejenak dan kembali melanjutkan, "Mimpi itu juga terjadi semalam. Seakan berlanjut, aku seperti melihat sesuatu yang menyeramkan setelah melihat mata merah itu. Makanya aku sempat terbangun semalam, tapi aku tidak ingat hal yang menyeramkan itu."

Ino tampak melongo mendengar lanjutan cerita mimpi Sakura, lalu ia merespons.

"Ehem... Sakura, _gomen_. Setelah mendengar cerita mimpimu itu, sepertinya kau terlalu banyak membaca cerita fantasi. Karena itu, kau jadi bermimpi aneh," ucapnya dengan raut wajah yang sedikit merasa tidak enak pada sahabat merah mudanya.

"Tapi kalau aku bermimpi aneh seperti itu karena membaca cerita fantasi, kenapa mimpi itu datang tiap malam? Terlebih lagi mimpi itu terasa sangat nyata."

Ino kebingungan menanggapi Sakura. Gadis bermanik aquamarine itu terdiam untuk berpikir sejenak. Beberapa saat kemudian, raut wajahnya menjadi ketakutan.

"Sa-Sakura, jangan-jangan ada _sesuatu_ yang mengganggumu? K-kau tahu 'kan _sesuatu_?" ucap gadis pirang itu, kedua tangannya membentuk dua tanda kutip ketika mengucapkan kata sesuatu.

"Hei, _Pig_! Jangan menakut-nakuti seperti itu!" protes Sakura.

"Habisnya hanya itu yang terlintas di pikiranku, _Forehead_."

Sakura bangkit dari kursi belajar yang ia duduki lalu duduk di sebelah sahabat pirangnya. Ino pun membuka suara.

"Kalau kau takut, lebih baik kau menginap saja di sini selama yang kau mau."

"_Arigatou_, Ino. Tapi aku tidak enak pada orang tuamu kalau menginap terus."

Ino memutar bola matanya mendengar ucapan sahabat merah mudanya itu, "Kau seperti baru mengenalku dan orang tuaku kemarin saja. Bagaimana aku yang sering menginap di rumahmu?"

"Hei, situasi kita berbeda. Aku tinggal sendiri dan kau bersama orang tuamu."

"Oh jadi itu sebabnya kau tidak pernah mau menginap di rumahku. Jangan sungkan, Sakura. Orang tuaku juga mengerti dengan keadaanmu kok. Kalau kau masih merasa tidak enak, aku yang akan datang ke rumahmu."

"_Un_. Terima kasih banyak, Ino. Aku senang punya sahabat sepertimu hehe," ucap Sakura sambil merangkul sahabat pirangnya.

"Hahaha tentu saja. Ya sudah, ayo kita tidur. Besok kita ada kelas pagi."

.

.

.

Esok paginya Sakura sudah memulai aktivitasnya di kampus tercinta bersama sahabat pirangnya. Hari ini adalah jadwal mata kuliah anatomi tubuh manusia yang diajarkan oleh Anko-_sensei_. Situasi kelas saat ini sangat sunyi, hanya suara Anko-_sensei_ yang terdengar sedang memberi materi. Tak ada mahasiswa yang berani mengobrol, bahkan untuk menoleh kepada teman yang duduk di sebelahnya pun tidak.

"Sampai di sini, mengerti?" Anko-_sensei_ mengakhiri penjelasannya.

"_Ha'i, sensei_," jawab para mahasiswa serempak.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu perkuliahan hari ini cukup sampai di sini," dosen yang terkenal sangat _killer_ itu pun membereskan peralatan mengajarnya secepat kilat dan keluar dari kelas.

Satu persatu mahasiswa keluar dari kelas dan saat ini hanya menyisakan Sakura dengan sahabat pirangnya. Seperti biasa, Ino sedang melakukan _touch-up_ sebelum keluar kelas. Sembari membereskan peralatan menulisnya Sakura berkata pada sahabatnya itu.

"Ino, terima kasih ya. Semalam aku bisa tidur nyenyak dan mimpi itu tidak datang lagi."

Masih sibuk dengan kosmetiknya, Ino menatap Sakura sebentar lalu merespons, "Benarkah? Syukurlah."

"Iya, sampaikan ucapan terima kasihku juga pada orang tuamu ya."

"Kau masih saja seperti itu. Lagi pula kau sudah mengatakannya pada orang tuaku tadi pagi," Ino merasa sangat geregetan pada sahabatnya yang memiliki iris sehijau _emerald_ itu.

"Hehehe."

Ino mendengus. "Jadi hari ini kau tidur di rumah?"

"Iya."

"Perlu kutemani?"

"Tak apa aku sendiri."

"Hmm... Kalau begitu hubungi aku kalau ada apa-apa."

"_Okay_. Kalau ada apa-apa aku pasti menghubungimu atau langsung lari ke rumahmu hahaha."

"_Okay_ hahaha. Oh ya, siang ini aku ada janji dengan Sai," Ino melihat jam tangan di pergelangan tangan kanannya.

"Wah semoga kalian cepat menjadi pasangan ya," goda Sakura sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Kudoakan yang sama untukmu dan Sasuke," balas Ino, lengkap dengan senyuman yang tak kalah jahil.

Ucapan Ino menimbulkan semburat kemerahan di wajah Sakura.

"Hei!" baru saja ingin protes, sahabat pirangnya itu sudah berjalan lebih dulu keluar kelas.

"Aku duluan ya, _Forehead_. Sai sudah menungguku nih. _Bye_!"

Setelah kepergian Ino, tiba-tiba ponsel Sakura berdering. Ia segera mengambil ponselnya dari kantong bagian depan tasnya. Nama 'Sasori-_senpai'_ tertera pada layar ponselnya.

_From: Sasori-senpai_

_Halo, Sakura! Masih menyimpan nomorku kan? Hehe. Sekarang aku sedang di kampus, kalau kau sedang tidak ada kelas bisakah kita bertemu?_

Dengan cepat, gadis bermanik _emerald_ itu mengetik pesan balasan untuk seniornya yang memiliki wajah _baby face_ itu.

_To: Sasori-senpai_

_Tentu saja, hehe. Okay, sekarang senpai ada dimana?_

Tak lama kemudian, ponsel Sakura kembali berdering.

_From: Sasori-senpai_

_Aku di kantin._

Setelah membaca dan membalas pesan dari seniornya itu, Sakura bergegas menuju kantin.

.

.

.

Ketika sampai di kantin, Sakura memperhatikan sekeliling. Matanya mencari sosok berambut merah yang beberapa waktu lalu mengirim pesan padanya. Beruntung ia tak lama menemukan sosok itu. Langsung saja Sakura menghampiri dan menyapa senior semasa SMA-nya itu.

"_Konnichiwa, senpai."_

Sasori yang tadinya sedang membaca buku segera mengalihkan pandangannya dan tersenyum ke arah gadis yang merupakan juniornya di SMA.

"_Konnichiwa_, Sakura. Silakan duduk," Sasori membuat _gesture_ mempersilakan Sakura untuk duduk di hadapannya.

"Ah iya."

Setelah melihat Sakura sudah duduk, Sasori kembali membuka suara.

"Apa setelah ini kau ada jadwal kuliah?"

"Tidak ada, hari ini jadwalku sudah selesai."

"Oh begitu. Hmm... Bolehkah aku minta tolong sesuatu?"

"Tentu saja. Selama aku bisa membantu," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum, membuat wajah _baby face_ milik seniornya sedikit menimbulkan semburat merah yang tentu saja tidak disadari olehnya.

"Ehem... Jadi karena aku masih baru di sini, bisakah kau mengantarku berkeliling? Kampus ini luas sekali hahaha."

"Oh tentu saja. Ayo aku antar senpai berkeliling."

Mereka berdua pun bangkit dari kursi kantin dan berjalan berdampingan untuk berkeliling kampus.

.

.

.

Kini Sakura dan Sasori berada di depan gedung perpustakaan _Konoha University_.

"Gedung ini adalah perpustakaan kampus. Bagus sekali 'kan? Sebenarnya perpustakaan ini adalah tempat favoritku, hehe."

Sasori memandangi gedung bergaya Eropa klasik di hadapannya dengan raut wajah takjub.

"Apa _senpai_ ingin melihat-lihat ke dalam?"

"Ya."

Sasori semakin takjub ketika memasuki gedung perpustakaan. Ternyata desain interior gedung perpustakaan ini tidak kalah mengagumkan.

"Aku tidak heran kenapa gedung perpustakaan ini jadi tempat favoritmu," ucapnya pada gadis merah muda yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Hehe iya, aku merasa perpustakaan ini seperti perpustakaan yang ada di cerita fantasi."

Sasori tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Ternyata kau masih suka dengan cerita fantasi ya."

"Iya, tentu saja."

"Biar kutebak. Kau pasti ke sini untuk membaca cerita fantasi 'kan?"

"Ahaha benar. Tapi aku juga membaca buku lain kok."

"Paling-paling buku lain itu sebatas buku kedokteran hahaha."

"Hahaha senpai bisa saja," Sakura mengatakannya sambil melangkah dan diikuti Sasori.

Ketika itulah gadis bermanik _emerald_ itu mendengar suara _baritone_ yang tidak asing baginya.

"Kau di sini rupanya."

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan segera membalikan badannya ke sumber suara di belakangnya. Manik _emerald_nya melihat sosok bermanik kelam di hadapannya yang entah mengapa terlihat semakin tampan. Semburat tipis muncul di wajahnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_..."

"Aku mencarimu. Ternyata kau sedang bersama seseorang," sepasang mata tajam milik Sasuke melirik pada laki-laki berambut merah yang berdiri di samping Sakura.

Merasakan lirikan laki-laki bermanik kelam di hadapannya, Sasori melambaikan tangannya bermaksud untuk menyapa berikut dengan senyuman.

"Halo, Uchiha-_san_."

Sasuke tidak menghiraukan sapaan Sasori dan malah kembali menatap gadis merah muda yang sedari tadi dicarinya.

"Ada apa mencariku?" sebenarnya dalam hati Sakura sangat senang, namun ia juga merasa heran mengapa tiba-tiba Sasuke mencarinya.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

"Ah...," Sakura melirik Sasori di sebelahnya sebentar.

"Aku ingin mengantar Sasori-_senpai_ keliling sebentar lagi karena senpai baru pindah ke sini. Bagaimana kalau setelah ini kita bertemu di sini lagi, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Ekspresi Sasuke yang tadinya datar berubah menjadi sedikit terkejut ketika mendengar bahwa laki-laki berambut merah itu pindah ke _Konoha University._ Namun, itu tidak berlangsung lama karena dengan cepat Sasuke mengubah raut wajahnya menjadi datar kembali.

"Hn. Maksudku setelah kau selesai mengantarnya berkeliling."

"Baiklah. Sampai nanti ya, Sasuke-_kun_," Sakura tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya pada Sasuke.

"Aku pinjam Sakura sebentar lagi ya. Sampai jumpa, Uchiha-_san_," Sasori mengatakan itu dengan senyum mengejek di wajahnya sebelum mengikuti Sakura yang sudah lebih dulu berjalan di depannya.

Sasuke menatap punggung dua orang yang berjalan menjauh darinya dengan wajah datar. Namun, kedua tangannya terkepal erat di samping tubuhnya.

"Kau benar-benar menantangku rupanya."

**To be Continued**

Author's Place:

Halo! Setelah sekian lama aku kembali lagi dengan chap baru.

Aku mau mengucapkan terima kasih untuk para pembaca yang bersedia meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca cerita ini dan yang sudah review.

Oh iya tak lupa juga, special thanks untuk Kise Sakura ^^

Kutunggu review dari kalian yaa...

See you ^^


	5. Chapter 5

oOo

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Definitely Mine**_

_**© Nadeshiko Hime-chan**_

_Rated : T_

_Pairing : SasuSaku_

_AU, Typo(s), OOC, etc._

_Supernatural/Romance/Fantasy_

oOo

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 5**

"Sasuke-_kun_!"

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Sasuke yang sedang duduk di bangku taman dekat perpustakaan menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Manik kelamnya mendapati gadis bersurai merah muda yang sedari tadi ia tunggu.

"Ternyata disini. Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu lama," ucap Sakura tidak enak hati.

"Hn. Tidak masalah. Dia sudah pulang?" Sasuke sangat enggan untuk menyebut nama si pria bersurai merah yang tadi bersama Sakura.

"Iya. Setelah aku selesai mengantarnya berkeliling _senpai_ langsung pamit pulang."

"Hn. Begitu."

"Umm... Jadi Sasuke-_kun_ ingin bicara apa denganku?"

"Apa kau tahu toko buku yang menjual buku-buku lama di sekitar sini? Aku ingin mencari novel lama pesanan kakakku. Aku sudah mencarinya di toko online, tapi tidak ku temukan sama sekali."

"Hmm... Buku-buku lama ya...," Sakura terlihat berpikir sejenak, kemudian mengambil ponselnya dari kantong depan tasnya. Membuka browser dan mengetik sesuatu.

"Setahuku yang menjual buku-buku lama itu Akane _Hon-ya_, tapi agak jauh dari sini," Sakura menunjukkan ponselnya yang memuat situs web toko buku tersebut pada Sasuke.

"Kira-kira dari sini butuh waktu empat puluh lima menit dengan dua kali transit jika naik kereta dan satu jam jika naik mobil," tambah Sakura.

"Begitu ya. Apa akhir pekan ini kau ada acara?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak ada."

"Kalau begitu apa kau mau menemaniku?"

Tanpa berpikir dua kali gadis bermanik emerald itu mengangguk dan tersenyum, "Boleh saja."

"Baiklah. Aku akan menjemputmu akhir pekan nanti," Sasuke tersenyum tipis, membuat kedua pipi Sakura sedikit memanas.

"_U-un_. Oh ya, bagaimana kalau kita bertukar kontak agar lebih mudah memberi kabar?"

Sasuke segera mengambil ponselnya yang berwarna senada dengan iris matanya dari saku celana. Kemudian menyodorkannya pada Sakura setelah mengetikkan _password_.

"Ketik nomormu."

Sakura mengambil alih ponsel milik pria di hadapannya yang mempunyai kesan dingin itu. Dengan cekatan, ia mengetikkan nomor ponsel miliknya dan mengembalikan ponsel hitam legam itu pada pemiliknya.

"Hn. Arigatou. Kalau begitu aku pergi, masih ada kelas sore. Sampai bertemu akhir pekan nanti."

"Iya," ucap Sakura sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

Sasuke pun berjalan menjauh. Meninggalkan Sakura yang sepertinya terhanyut dalam pikirannya sendiri sambil menatap punggung tegap pria yang kian menjauh itu. Sampai akhirnya ia tersadar dan melupakan sesuatu.

"Ah! Aku lupa meminta nomornya. Bodoh sekali kau, Sakura!" ucap gadis itu pada dirinya sendiri.

Namun, apa boleh buat. Sasuke sudah terlanjur pergi saat itu. Akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah dan berinisiatif meminta nomor pria bermanik kelam itu jika besok bertemu.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah, Sakura segera menuju kamarnya. Gadis bermanik emerald itu membaringkan tubuhnya sejenak di kasur empuknya. Beberapa detik kemudian ia mengambil ponselnya, melihat layar ponselnya sekilas dan menaruhnya asal.

Gadis bermarga Haruno itu pun bangkit dari kasurnya. Ia mengambil handuk dan menuju kamar mandi. Suara gemericik air pun terdengar. Setelah dua puluh menit, Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi dengan lilitan handuk di bagian kepalanya. Dirinya langsung mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di kasurnya.

Ketika melihat layar ponselnya, manik _emerald_nya menangkap ada satu pesan baru dari nomor tak dikenal. Langsung saja ia membuka pesan baru itu.

_From: Unknown Number_

_Simpan nomorku. _

_-Sasuke_

Membaca pesan dari pria yang sore tadi membuat janji dengannya di akhir pekan itu membuat Sakura terkejut sekaligus senang. Dirinya tak segera membalas pesan itu, melainkan menyimpan nomor pria itu dengan nama Sasuke. Setelah itu baru membalasnya.

_To: Sasuke_

_Sudah ku simpan. Arigatou ^^_

_Maaf tadi aku lupa meminta nomor Sasuke-kun. _

Lima menit kemudian, nama Sasuke muncul lagi di layar ponselnya. Jari Sakura otomatis menyentuh kata '_read_' pada ponselnya dengan cepat.

_From: Sasuke_

_Hn._

Membaca pesan yang amat sangat singkat itu, membuat Sakura terkikik kecil. Ternyata dalam pesan teks pun Sasuke tetaplah irit bicara. Ketika jemarinya ingin mengetik sesuatu, ada satu pesan baru yang masuk, dari Sasuke. Membuatnya mengurungkan niat untuk membalas pesan sebelumnya dan memilih untuk membaca pesan baru dari pria itu.

_From: Sasuke_

_Aku akan menjemputmu pukul 10 di akhir pekan nanti. Sampai bertemu. Oyasumi. _

Kalau sebelumnya Sakura terkikik kecil, kini gadis penyuka cerita fantasi itu tersenyum membaca pesan dari pria irit bicara itu. Setelah mengetik balasan untuk Sasuke, dirinya tenggelam dalam novel fantasinya sampai jatuh tertidur.

Dalam tidurnya, alam bawah sadar Sakura masuk ke dalam alam mimpi. Dirinya melihat sebuah ruangan. Sebuah kamar tidur yang sangat luas sekali. Kamar tidur itu di desain dengan sangat cantik. Sepertinya kamar tidur itu milik seseorang yang mempunyai gelar bangsawan.

Di depan meja rias -tepatnya di bangku kecil yang terletak di depan meja itu, tampak seorang gadis berpakaian bak seorang putri sedang duduk. Gadis itu memiliki surai panjang yang berwarna merah muda, sama seperti Sakura. Di belakangnya ada seorang _maid_ yang sedang menyisir surai panjang milik gadis itu. Posisi keduanya seakan membelakangi Sakura. Sehingga indra penglihatan milik Sakura tidak mampu melihat wajah mereka.

"Anda cantik sekali malam ini, Yang Mulia."

Sakura mendengar sang maid memuji sang gadis. Rupanya sang gadis merupakan seorang putri sungguhan. Terlihat dari bagaimana cara sang _maid_ memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Yang Mulia'.

"Saya yakin semua lelaki akan terpesona begitu melihat Yang Mulia, tak terkecuali pangeran," tambah sang _maid_ sambil terus menyisir surai milik sang putri.

Entah mengapa walaupun tidak dapat melihatnya, Sakura dapat merasakan kalau sang maid tersenyum ketika mengucapkan kalimat barusan. Setelah itu, sang gadis yang merupakan sang putri menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang untuk menatap sang _maid_. Namun, sebelum Sakura dapat melihat wajah sang putri pandangannya telah mengabur dan semuanya menjadi gelap gulita.

Sakura terbangun dengan novel yang terbuka menutupi wajahnya. Tangannya mengambil novel itu, menutupnya lalu menaruhnya di atas meja nakas di samping tempat tidurnya.

Mimpi yang aneh. Itulah yang terlintas di pikiran Sakura ketika terbangun mendadak. Ia berusaha mengambil ponselnya dengan mencari-cari dengan tangan. Setelah dapat, ia mengetuk layar ponselnya dua kali dan melihat jam. Ternyata masih pukul dua dini hari.

Gadis bermanik emerald itu pun menghela nafas sejenak. Kemudian membetulkan posisi tidurnya, menarik selimut sampai menutupi lehernya dan memejamkan mata. Dalam hati Sakura berdoa agar ia tidak bermimpi aneh seperti tadi atau sebelum-sebelumnya.

.

.

.

Tak terasa tibalah hari dimana Sakura dan Sasuke membuat janji. Di kamarnya, Sakura sedang berdiri di depan cermin sambil memoleskan _lip tint_ berwarna _nude pink_ pada bibir mungilnya.

"Sempurna," ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri sambil tersenyum melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin.

Ia mengambil ponsel miliknya dan membuka layarnya untuk melihat jam. Masih ada waktu 15 menit sebelum Sasuke menjemput. Gadis itu pun memutar tubuhnya di depan cermin untuk memastikan apakah penampilannya sudah rapi.

Hari ini Sakura memadukan blouse berwarna hijau pastel dan mini skirt berwarna putih. Rambutnya ia biarkan tergerai, namun membuatnya sedikit bergelombang di bagian ujungnya. Setelah merasa penampilannya sudah sempurna, Sakura mengambil tasnya yang diletakkan di tempat tidur. Sebelum keluar kamar, ia kembali mengecek ponselnya dan kebetulan ada pesan baru dari Sasuke.

From: Sasuke

Aku sudah sampai. Apa kau sudah siap?

Sakura tak langsung membalas pesan dari pria itu. Ia kembali mengecek jam pada ponselnya. Masih kurang 5 menit dari waktu janjian. Rupanya Sasuke datang lebih cepat. Ia buru-buru mengetikkan balasan untuk Sasuke dan bergegas untuk menemui pria itu di depan rumahnya. Kaki jenjangnya sedikit berlari kecil ketika menuruni tangga. Dengan cekatan Sakura mematikan seluruh lampu pada ruangan bawah rumahnya dan keluar rumah.

Di luar, manik _emerald_nya menangkap sosok Sasuke yang tengah bersandar pada mobilnya. Pria bermanik kelam itu mengenakan pakaian berwarna hitam yang simple dan lebih santai dari biasanya. Namun tetap memancarkan pesona yang dimilikinya seperti biasa. Pandangan pria itu sedang fokus pada ponselnya yang sedang ia genggam. Sedetik kemudian, pandangannya tertuju pada Sakura yang berada beberapa meter di depannya.

"_Ohayou_, Sasuke-_kun_. Maaf membuatmu menunggu," ucap Sakura sambil menghampiri Sasuke.

"_Ohayou_. Tidak, aku yang datang lebih cepat," ucap Sasuke sambil memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana.

Pandangan Sasuke kemudian terpaku pada gadis merah muda yang berdiri di hadapannya. Membuat yang ditatap menjadi salah tingkah dan tersipu.

"Umm... Ada apa?" tanya Sakura sedikit malu-malu pada pria yang masih menatapnya itu.

"Kau terlihat berbeda."

"Apa aku terlihat aneh?" tanya gadis itu lagi dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"Tidak. Kau terlihat lebih cantik."

Perkataan Sasuke barusan sukses membuat Sakura semakin tersipu malu. Jantung gadis merah muda itu berdegup tak karuan, sampai rasanya jantungnya itu ingin melompat keluar.

"Ah... _S-sou ka. Arigatou_," secara refleks jemari Sakura menyelipkan sebagian anak rambutnya ke belakang telinga.

Sasuke menanggapinya dengan senyuman tipisnya yang khas.

"Hn. Ayo kita berangkat," ucap pria yang baru saja membuat Sakura tersipu malu itu.

"Iya."

Sasuke membukakan pintu penumpang untuk Sakura dan mempersilakan gadis itu untuk masuk. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, gadis yang tadi sangat tersipu malu itu masuk ke dalam mobil. Setelah duduk, ia memasang sabuk pengaman. Sasuke pun sudah duduk di kursi kemudi dan mulai menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

"Tidak ada yang tertinggal?" tanyanya pada gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak ada."

"Hn," Sasuke pun melajukan mobilnya.

.

.

.

Setelah melalui perjalanan yang memakan waktu sekitar 45 menit, akhirnya mereka tiba di toko buku yang merupakan tempat tujuan mereka, yaitu Akane _Hon-ya_. Terima kasih pada Sakura yang mengetahui jalan pintas untuk lebih cepat sampai ke tempat tujuan mereka itu.

"Jadi ini toko bukunya?" tanya Sasuke sambil menatap bangunan di hadapannya yang bergaya _vintage_, membuat toko buku itu terkesan antik.

"Iya, disini banyak sekali kumpulan buku-buku lama yang susah dicari. Ayo kita masuk, Sasuke-kun," ucap Sakura sambil melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya, memasuki toko itu.

Sasuke pun mengikuti langkah Sakura, memasuki toko antik itu. Ketika masuk, mereka disambut oleh seorang wanita paruh baya yang berpenampilan ala _vintage_ seperti gaya bangunan toko itu.

"_Irasshaimase_," ucap wanita itu menyambut kedatangan mereka.

"Ara, sepertinya kita kedatangan tamu istimewa. Silakan dilihat-lihat," tambahnya lagi dengan senyuman yang aneh sambil membuat gesture mempersilakan.

Sakura menanggapi penjaga toko itu dengan senyuman seramah mungkin. Setelah itu mengajak Sasuke untuk menelusuri bagian dalam toko itu. Di dalam toko itu sangat sepi. Hanya ada dirinya, Sasuke, serta penjaga toko itu.

"Penjaga toko ini memang sedikit aneh, tapi dia baik," bisik Sakura pada Sasuke yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Sepertinya kau tahu banyak tentang toko ini," balas Sasuke.

"Tidak juga. Aku hanya pernah ke sini sekali sebelumnya," ucap Sakura dengan suara normal.

"_Sou ka_."

Mereka pun berpencar sebentar. Sasuke mencari novel pesanan kakaknya dan Sakura berkeliling melihat-lihat, siapa tahu ada buku yang membuatnya tertarik. Ketika sedang membaca sekilas sebuah buku, Sasuke datang menghampirinya.

"Sudah ketemu, Sasuke-_kun_?" Sakura menutup buku yang tadi dibacanya sekilas.

Sasuke menunjukkan buku yang dipegangnya, "Hn. Bagaimana denganmu? Apa ada buku yang membuatmu tertarik?"

Sakura tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk, "Ada. Kurasa aku juga akan membeli buku, hehe."

"Kalau begitu ayo kita ke kasir."

Mereka berdua pun membawa buku yang akan mereka beli dan berjalan ke arah kasir. Sasuke membayar terlebih dahulu. Ketika itu, penjaga toko itu memperhatikan Sasuke dengan seksama sambil tersenyum.

Masih dengan senyuman anehnya, penjaga toko itu berkata, "Ternyata anda memang tamu yang sangat istimewa ya."

Sasuke hanya diam tak menanggapi. Setelah selesai membungkus buku yang dibeli oleh Sasuke, penjaga toko itu pun menyerahkannya pada pria bermanik kelam itu.

"_Doumo arigatou gozaimashita. Mata okoshi kudasaimase_."

"Hn. Sakura, aku tunggu di luar ya."

"Iya."

Kini giliran Sakura yang harus membayar. Ketika gadis itu menyerahkan uang, penjaga toko itu menolak.

"Pemuda tadi sudah membayarnya sekalian," ucap penjaga toko itu sambil mengambil buku yang Sakura letakkan di meja kasir untuk dibungkus.

Tentu saja Sakura terkejut, ia sama sekali tidak sadar kalau Sasuke membayar untuknya juga, untuk yang kedua kalinya. Mau tak mau ia menaruh kembali uangnya ke dalam dompetnya. Nanti aku akan membayarnya pada Sasuke. Pikirnya karena merasa tidak enak hati.

Di sela-sela membungkus bukunya, penjaga toko itu berkata. Wanita paruh baya itu mengatakan suatu hal yang sangat aneh bagi Sakura.

"Rupanya anda bukan manusia biasa ya. _Ki wo tsukete ne_," ucap penjaga toko itu dengan senyuman anehnya.

Sakura yang merasa bingung dan penasaran dengan maksud ucapan si penjaga toko itu pun bertanya kepada wanita paruh baya itu.

"_Ano_... Apa maksud anda?"

Penjaga toko itu tersenyum, kali ini senyumnya terlihat misterius.

"Banyak yang _tertarik_ padamu. Kelak, kau akan menghadapi pilihan yang sulit. _Douzo. Doumo arigatou gozaimashita. Mata okoshi kudasaimase_," penjaga toko itu menyerahkan buku yang telah dibungkus pada Sakura.

Sebenarnya Sakura masih tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan oleh wanita paruh baya itu. Namun, ia memilih untuk pergi setelah membungkuk dan tersenyum pada penjaga toko itu.

Di depan toko, Sasuke sudah menunggunya. Sakura segera menghampiri pria itu. Gadis bermanik emerald itu mengambil selembar uang dari dalam dompetnya.

"Sasuke-_kun, arigatou_. Tadi kau membayarkannya untukku 'kan? Ini, aku ingin mengembalikannya padamu," ucap Sakura sambil menyodorkan selembar uang pada Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, "Tidak perlu. Anggap saja balas budi karena telah menemaniku hari ini."

"Tapi-"

"Aku bersikeras menolaknya," potong Sasuke cepat.

"Kalau begitu terima kasih banyak, Sasuke-kun," ucap Sakura sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Hn. Ayo cepat masuk ke dalam mobil," ucap pria yang terkesan dingin namun mempesona itu. Ia sudah membukakan pintu penumpang untuk Sakura.

Setelah masuk ke dalam mobil, Sasuke pun melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, di dalam salah satu ruang kelas fakultas kedokteran _Konoha University_.

"Ohayou, _Forehead_!" Ino menyapa Sakura dengan suara lantang sembari duduk di sebelah sahabat merah mudanya.

"_Ohayou_, Ino," balas Sakura dengan senyuman.

"Wah sepertinya moodmu sedang bagus sekali. Apa terjadi sesuatu yang baik, eh?" Sahabat pirangnya itu memang peka sekali kalau berkaitan tentang dirinya.

"Ya begitulah hehe," respons Sakura sambil tertawa kecil.

"Hmm... Pasti berhubungan dengan Sasuke 'kan?" goda Ino.

Mendengar Ino yang berkata dengan suara agak keras membuat Sakura gelagapan, "Sssttt... Pelan-pelan, _Pig_!"

Gadis bersurai _blonde_ itu tertawa.

"Haha _gomen_... Sepertinya kau dan Sasuke berjalan lancar ya, hehe. Ganbatte ne, Sakura."

Beberapa detik kemudian, seorang pria berambut abu-abu yang diikat ke belakang dan menggunakan kacamata bulat memasuki ruangan itu.

"Kabuto-_sensei_ sudah datang," ucap salah satu mahasiswa dalam ruangan itu.

Ruangan yang tadinya ramai pun menjadi tenang. Para mahasiswa yang tadinya duduk di sembarang tempat kembali ke tempat duduknya masing-masing. Sakura dan Ino yang duduk berdampingan menyiapkan peralatan tulis mereka.

Pria berkacamata yang diketahui sebagai seorang dosen itu meletakkan tas dan barang bawaannya di atas meja khusus pengajar. Ia membetulkan letak kacamatanya dengan jari telunjuk sebelum menyapa seluruh mahasiswa dalam ruangan itu.

"_Ohayou, mina-san_," begitu pria itu menyapa para anak didiknya.

Seluruh mahasiswa pun membalas, "_Ohayou gozaimasu_."

"_Jya_, mari kita mulai pelajaran hari ini."

.

.

.

Sasuke sedang berjalan di kawasan kampus. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku. Ia mengambil arah menuju fakultas kedokteran. Untuk sampai di fakultas kedokteran harus melewati kawasan fakultas seni. Padahal ia paling anti untuk sekedar melewati fakultas itu.

Kawasan fakultas seni saat itu sedang ramai. Setiap Sasuke lewat, seluruh pandangan gadis-gadis selalu tertuju padanya. Bahkan sampai ada yang tersipu ketika melihat dirinya yang dianugerahi paras rupawan bak seorang pangeran. Sungguh mempesona.

Ketika sedang santai berjalan, ia bertemu seseorang yang paling tidak ingin ditemuinya. Seseorang itu persis berada di depannya, menunjukkan senyum ramah padanya. Padahal pria bermanik kelam itu sangat tahu kalau senyuman itu hanyalah senyum palsu.

"_Konnichiwa_, Uchiha-_san_. Tumben sekali kau datang ke wilayah fakultas seni," begitu orang itu menyapa Sasuke.

"Bukan urusanmu," ucap Sasuke acuh tak acuh.

Sasuke terus berjalan untuk melewati pria bersurai merah yang sangat tidak disukainya itu. Namun, ketika mereka tepat berpapasan. Pemilik wajah baby face itu membuka mulutnya kembali.

"Sombong sekali. Sepertinya kau terlalu menganggapku remeh," ucap Sasori dengan nada mengejeknya.

"Tunjukkan wujud aslimu jika kau memang ingin menantangku. Aku tak punya waktu untuk meladeni pengecut sepertimu," ucap Sasuke pada pria bersurai merah itu sebelum melengos pergi.

Sasori masih diam di tempatnya berdiri sambil melihat punggung Sasuke menjauh. Sekilas terlihat senyuman licik di wajahnya.

.

.

.

Bertemu dengan si kepala merah membuat _mood_ Sasuke menjadi kurang bagus. Padahal niatnya siang ini adalah bertemu dengan Sakura. Mereka telah berjanji untuk makan siang bersama hari ini.

Kini ia sudah memasuki kawasan fakultas kedokteran dan mempercepat langkahnya. Ketika tiba di depan sebuah lorong, indra penglihatannya menangkap dua orang gadis yang sedang berjalan berdampingan berlawanan arah dengannya. Mereka terlihat sedang bercanda tawa.

Salah satu dari kedua gadis itu yang bersurai pirang menyadari kehadirannya. Gadis pirang itu kemudian menyikut gadis bersurai merah muda di sebelahnya. Si gadis bersurai merah muda pun menoleh padanya.

"Sakura, aku duluan ya," ucap si gadis pirang sambil berjalan meninggalkan si gadis merah muda.

Ketika berpapasan dengannya, Ino si gadis pirang menyapanya sambil tersenyum. Sasuke membalasnya dengan anggukan dan gumaman khasnya.

Sasuke menghampiri Sakura.

"_Konnichiwa_, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Hn. _Konnichiwa_."

"_Jya_, ayo kita pergi," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Hn."

Melihat senyum gadis bermanik emerald itu membuat mood Sasuke menjadi lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Mereka berdua pun pergi untuk makan siang bersama di restoran terdekat.

**To be Continued **

**Vocabulary:**

_Hon-ya_: Toko buku

_Mata okoshi kudasaimase_: Silakan datang lagi

_Ki wo tsukete ne_: Hati-hati ya


End file.
